<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A hunter's quest: The adventure of Rook Hunt in NRC by kathycat291096</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733921">A hunter's quest: The adventure of Rook Hunt in NRC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathycat291096/pseuds/kathycat291096'>kathycat291096</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Condoms, Dildos, He wanna fuck his friends, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rook is a fucking furry, Stalking, Voyeurism, Whipping, subcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathycat291096/pseuds/kathycat291096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How I wish I could embrace one of these marvelous creatures in my arms, the rough fur of a carnivore pungent in blood, the silky cool skin of those from the Sea of Corals, the cold blood claws of the almighty dragon...I want to caress them so bad.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Leech/Floyd Leech, Rook Hunt/Everyone, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, Ruggie Bucchi &amp; Leona Kingscholar, Ruggie Bucchi/Jack Howl/Leona Kingscholar, Trey Clover/Jade Leech, Vil Schoenheit/Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A hunter's quest: Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Greetings, Rook-senpai. Are you going back to your room?”</p><p>The young boy named Epel Felmier bowed his head slightly. He ran into his senior and Vice Dorm Leader, Rook Hunt in the Hall to find the man looking like he'd been out in the wild for a whole week: his uniform was covered in dirt around the torso and knees, and dead leaves were all over the messy bob hair as he brushed them off with a few sweeps. Beaming a smile at the clueless boy, he waved his hat in victory.     </p><p>“Bonjour monsieur princesse pomme! Oui, I'm planning for a bath before visiting Roi du Poison. I can’t allow my filthy clothes to cause a frown on our Leader’s elegant face. Au revoir, mon petit monsieur!“</p><p>Knitting his brows together, Epel ended up dumbfounded at the long chain of blabbering ran past his ears. He had to admit that Rook was one of the most annoying people he had ever met since he first set foot in this school. Talkative, way too talkative, and the way he threw all those French words in his speech. Yikes, the freshman might need some apple juices to recover his brain later.      </p><p>“Oh...Okay? Goodbye…i guess?”</p><p>The boy faked a weak smile at the rushing hunter, who had already gone with the wind. Yup, it was terribly awkward every time they started having conversation.</p><p>“Hmmm...I wonder what he’s been doing out there? What a weird guy.”</p><p>In a glance, Epel spotted something on the ground. It was a picture of a group of students, judging from the uniform and physical features, the boy immediately recognized one of his friends in the center, tall and bulky with a pair of wolf ears. </p><p>“A photo? Of Jack from Savanaclaw? Why did Rook take his picture?”</p><p>Flipping to the other side, there were some scribbles written in fresh ink: DD/MM/YY - Jack Howl in a game match. This was taken...in gym class this morning? A drop of sweat ran down his delicate chin as Epel shuddered a bit at the thought of Rook creeping around school and doing this kind of stuff. He did hear rumors about the hunter’s notorious ability in tracking objects, or “prey stalking”, not until he accidentally discovered it himself.   </p><p>“Ah dammit, what should i do?”</p><p>Indecisively, the freshman decided to left the photograph be and withdrew inside his class. If Rook found out this missing item on him, Epel would be in so much trouble.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Down the Hall, in the Vice Dorm room.  </p><p>“Je suis seul, seul enfin.”</p><p>Rook tossed his vest aside and lied down on the floor, he unbuttoned his collar to reveal the muscular toned chest steaming in sweats. Opposite to the common slim and slender figure of most Pomefiore students, his body was well-trained with arms that could shoot thousands of arrows, legs with the speed of a hare, and broad shoulders to carry his “grand prize” at the end of the day. Though Vil was aversion to his Vice man’s feral lifestyle, the hunter somehow still managed to roam around as he pleased.      </p><p>“Today was a productive day. The goddess of luck must have smiled upon me.”</p><p>He opened his backpack to take out a number of photos, along with different types of camera lenses, a binocular, one of his trusty companions during “the hunt”, and last but not least, some animal furs tied in small bundles. </p><p>“These magnificent photos will add more…”colors” to my collection.”</p><p>On the dusty carpet, the hunter shuffled some of the latest pictures in his hand. Skimming through a grassy scenery, there were Leona Kingscholar, the Savanaclaw Dorm Leader, his second-in-command - Ruggie, and Jack Howl from the same dorm playing sports together.</p><p>“I managed to witness Roi de Léon in a fierce match this morning, truly a masterpiece.” </p><p>In another close shot, two pairs of baring teeth were captured biting on the food in hunger. Those belonged to Jade Leech, the Octavinelle Vice Dorm Leader and his younger twin, Floyd Leech as they were having lunch with the others in the cafeteria. The sharpness of their fangs wavered Rook with a delirium of joy as he smeared his thumb over the image, craving for them to cut him bloody.</p><p>“So beautiful… imagine them chomping on me like a feast. Oh my skin is tingled.”</p><p>Switching to a new one was Malleus Draconia, the strange lizard man from the Thrones of Valley with the forked tongue swirling out his mouth in a drowsy yawn. This was one of the rarest sights Rook, again, was blessed in his very eyes to observe the chisel jaw stretched out while the man’s Adam apple was gliding up and down. Drowning in his own thought, Rook pressed a kiss on the glossy surface, as if his lips were touching the neck of Malleus in a flesh.</p><p>“I am too entangled with curiosity. Oh my what to do? There are so many mysteries i haven’t discovered...”</p><p>“Me, a hunter burning with passion to run down my lovely prey, I must dig a little deeper. Hmmm~”</p><p>He traveled his tongue across the photo until a boner grew tight in his pants. Out of the ordinary, the hunter had quite the... sexual fantasy for wildlife, and hybrid people in specific. Even the undeniable beauty of his own Leader could ever drive him as crazy as those living beings. In the middle of the heat, he freed his aching cock for a few pumps along the base, then taunting himself by rubbing a tuck of fur on the wet tip.</p><p>“Ah the frizzy touch on my body. The raw scent of nature...”</p><p>“Tres bien.”</p><p>This was how Rook entertained himself in leisure time: rutting over animal furs and pictures. In raspy moans, he brushed the hairy patch on the pulsing vein then went further down to his balls, feeling them sweeping across the saggy sacks caused him to burst out a ticklish laugh. After a short pause, the strokes got faster and harsher once the lust completely clouded his mind like a massive storm, the sloppy noise of his hand grew even more vivid following a few shaky mumbles.    </p><p>“How I wish I could embrace one of these marvelous creatures in my arms, the rough fur of a carnivore pungent in blood, the silky cool skin of those from the Sea of Corals, the cold blood claws of the almighty dragon...I want to caress them so bad.” </p><p>The hunter stood on both knees in front of the pile of photos, while pumping his cock in rhythm, his breathless groan grew huskier as he was so close to climax. With the tight wrap full of fur around his cock, Rook felt like Heaven was calling for him to ascend until the last growl escaped his mouth. In ecstasy, the hunter caught a final glimpse of those familiar faces before hot rods of semen started spurting out onto them, the vision of his animal friends coated in white with their mouths full of his own cum was phenomenal. He wanted them all, crawling under his feet submissively like domestic pets.   </p><p>“C’est magnifique.”</p><p>Snapped back to reality, the room was reek of sweat and unwashed laundry made Rook wrinkled his nose slightly at the foul odor. His mess after jerking off was always a pain to clean up, still he had to take a shower first.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Inside the bathroom, dirty clothes piled up next to the door, a number of footprints stained the smooth ceramic floor in muddy traits as the pair of boots was abandoned in the corner. Lazily, Rook turned on the faucet, thousands of lukewarm drops poured down onto his blonde hair seemed to relieve a bit of sexual tension, as well as soothing the stiff muscles on his back and shoulders. With both eyes closed, he exhaled heavily when foamy soap gently scrubbed on the skin, as his mind faded into dullness, what remained inside him now was only a foggy illusion.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p>As the room was cleaned, it felt lighter and brighter. While spraying air freshener across the room, Rook couldn’t take his eyes off the calendar covered in notes and messy hand-writings.  </p><p>“Starting from tomorrow, it’s mating season. Such perfect opportunity I shall not miss.”</p><p>Like a cat on hot bricks, his finger quivered in search for a specific date marked with an "X" sign. Wildlife reproduction was something he has never experienced before, which was even better because an idea just sparked in his head as the man curled a smile in excitement.  </p><p>“Oh j'ai hâte!”</p><p> He better hurry up and get ready for tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rook being horny over his furry friends was something suddenly came up in my head :]]]]]</p><p>More chapters will be updating in the future!</p><p>*French translation:*</p><p>Monsieur princesse pomme = Epel’s nickname by Rook (sth about apple and princess)</p><p>Mon petit monsieur = my little sir (weird ikr)</p><p>Je suis seul, seul enfin = I’m alone, finally alone</p><p>Tres bien = Excellent</p><p>C'est magnifique = That's wonderful</p><p>Oh j'ai hâte! = I can’t wait!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A hunter's quest: Savanaclaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rook's stalking plan starts in Savanaclaw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyond the magical mirror in Night Raven College lied a tropical grassland with warm temperatures year-round and harsh sunlight above all heads. This special area was the dormitory residence of all animal–human hybrid students in NRC, from Carnivores , Herbivores to Scavengers...Those who first arrived in Savanaclaw would find the place quite similar to a mini safari zone: feral and free-spirited.     </p><p>“Parfait. Just look at all the majestic creatures walking in the Hall, what a sight!”</p><p>Behind a blind corner, the watchful eyes of Rook cruised along the hallway in a restless manner. Thanks to many years of “research”, it took him less than a minute to locate the Dorm Leader - Leona Kingscholar’s room. Among the targets in his list, the young prince always held a special place in Rook’s obsessive little mind: Thick, messy brown hair, tanned skin resembled that of smooth caramel, those scarily vivid gleams in emerald… Leona was indeed a captivating individual, and the linger of his figure tortured Rook with the most ravishing thought he could ever imagine. Finally, today was the perfect time to operate his plan, as the majority of Savanaclaw students were absent in class, including the Leader himself. This was no symptom caused by any diseases but the heat cycle itself, a particularly inconvenient period of time to be "driven and drawn by the gadfly of desire”.  </p><p>“The overwhelming scent of pheromones in this room, oh so tempting.”</p><p>In careful steps, the Pomefiore Vice Dorm crept through the balcony to enter inside. Silent as a mouse, he slowly observed the room only to witness an unexpected scene: Leona, lying in the middle of the bed, was being pounded by Jack in rhythm. On the other hand, the lion was busy sucking his second-in-command, Ruggie, who let out small hisses each time his senior swirled around the tip. The three of them were so entangled in heat that they did not notice Rook already hid himself behind the curtain. Compressed breathing in his lungs, the wanton sound of sex burned both earlobes in red as a sadistic grind appeared on the hunter’s face.    </p><p>“L-Leona-san!”</p><p>Stuttered Jack while trying to keep up the pace. By the devastated look in his eyes, the freshman seemed to reach his climax.</p><p>“T-thrust your cock harder!”</p><p>Unsatisfied, aggressive legs gripped on him as to force the entire member deeper in Leona’s hole. Under Rook’s keen vision, he noticed the cock ring on Jack’s throbbing flesh concealed him from cumming early during “the game”, this must be his first time “serving” his Leader and the poor boy looked like he was going through some serious pain. Obviously, the pain from not being able to fill up that delicious anus.</p><p>“Ngh!”</p><p>Ruggie whined softly at the sudden pause as Leona sat up in Jack’s lap, a hand directed him to draw closer. Following order, the hyena approached behind his back and pressed his boner against the toned butt cheeks.</p><p>“Ruggie, put your cock inside me also. I want both of you to fuck me at the same time.”</p><p>Spreading his ass with both hands, the lion gasped at the assault that filled him up to the brim. The cramped space inside Leona’s made both Jack and Ruggie hesitate a bit, until their superior decided to bounce on his own, raspy moans came in chant grew louder and wilder along with the creaking sound of the bed rushed in each thrust.</p><p>“C’est bizarre."</p><p>Much to his surprise, Rook would have never thought that the prideful Leona could become this verbally vulgar, and the slutty look on his face was luring the hunter to join in, regardless the risk of being torn limb by limb. After unzipping his pants, Rook took his own aching cock out and pumped it. An eyes peeked through the sheer fabric since he did not want to miss a moment of the Lion, with both cocks stuffed in his ass and bloody bite marks displayed all over his neck. </p><p>“I-i’m sorry! I-i can’t hold back anymore!”</p><p>In the last minute, the wolf pulled out and once the cock ring was taken off, hot loads of semen began to spurt onto Leona’s torso, a few drops landed on his sweaty face as the man knotted his brows in disappointment. </p><p>“That was pathetic, I haven't even come yet!”</p><p>He nagged, a hand swiped away the sticky mess while clenching the remaining rod inside him.  </p><p>“C-could you loosen me up a bit? It’s too tight!”</p><p>“What a bunch of wimps! Do i have to take care of everything myself?!”</p><p>The rougher Leona pounded onto the cock, the more panic Ruggie was as the muscles squeezed around his cock like he was a cow being milked. When the intensity went overloaded, the hyena was the next one to fail his restrain. </p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>“Fuck you! Why did you cum without warning?!”</p><p>The fun came to an end with Ruggie exploding inside the tight wall, spilling his seed in relief. How unfortunate for both of them, Leona was in absolute chaos as he went on a rampage about how erectile dysfunction his partners were for killing his sexual pleasure.</p><p>“Out of my sight!”</p><p>When the two men were kicked outside along with their clothes, Rook had to cover his mouth before the rumbling laughter in his throat uproared. He was extremely arousal at the first minute, but watching the trio quarrel over sex was hilarious enough to distract his boner. He should have brought a camera to capture this moment, what a pity. As Rook was about to tuck his pants and left the place, a hard slam on the door rambled and Leona, fully naked from head to toes, was all alone in his room, he dropped himself onto the bed with a heavy sigh, the semi-erected boner ached for release as the lion lazily rubbed it against the mattress. Distracted by the well-built body wheezing on bed, the hindrance of his gorgeous visage behind those ruffle locks of hair, Rook once again completely mesmerized at the sight as a voice echoed in his brain urging him to stop waiting and make a move.  </p><p>What should he do next? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boi Leona u better watch out</p><p>*French translation:</p><p>Parfait = perfect<br/>C'est bizarre = This is bizarre</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A hunter's quest: Lion tamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rook in his "hunter mode"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thoughts in his mind stirred up quite the conflict. Though Rook might be well-hidden in those last couple minutes, the lion’s sensitive sense of smell had noticed his presence after the heat had withered down a bit. </p><p>“Who’s there?!!”</p><p>Booming roar of Leona tore the air apart as he got up in stumble, ferocious claws ripped the mattress into pieces with long, powerful streaks. Despite the threat shooting at him, Rook was ignited once again by the feverish sensation coiled up in his heart, rushing and jittery as if he was having a sugar rush. To be caught by a predator was something he had been craving to experience for so long, and Leona finally granted him his wish.    </p><p>“Ah, I was detected by the sharp nose of Roi de Léon. Vous êtes incroyable!”</p><p>“That voice…?! What the fuck are you doing here, Rook?!”</p><p>Rapid breath motioned the fabric back and forth as the bob hair man revealed himself in front of Leona, the frantic look in his eyes displayed no fear but burning desire to “ravish” his prey. </p><p>“Back off!! Are you deaf?!”</p><p>The older man shuddered. His warnings barely did a thing to Rook as their distance grew closer and closer. </p><p>“Grrr!!”</p><p>Driven by instinct, and mating aggression, Leona leaped off and sank his fangs on the intruder, causing a flow of blood to gush out from Rook’s left arm. When both eyes clashed, the lion was struck by compulsive chips of emerald ice glaring right back at him, he was naive to think a single bite would deal enough damage, yet this was Rook Hunt who he was facing. Within close range, spine-chilling snickers was puffing past the side of Leona’s ear, as a horrifying grind stretched wider and wider in his terror. Abruptly, Rook took the upper hand to slam his target down with a jab in the stomach. </p><p>“Urgh!!!”</p><p>The Savanaclaw Leader was completely overpowered. He tried to break free but his fatigue state against Rook’s insanity was an obvious defeat to him, all the kicking and screaming were useless as it only added more fuels to the fire.   </p><p>“Regarde ça...To receive a wound on my arm, such an honor~ Oh it keeps on bleeding...”</p><p>Observing the fresh wound soaked in red, Rook admired the indentations where each tooth compressed the skin and soft tissues into crushing meat. Droplets of blood dyed Leona’s chest in crimson as the hunter gradually licked his injury in a gross yet delightful expression.   </p><p>“Arghhh--!!! You psycho--?!!!”</p><p>Eyes widened with disgust, a bony knee pressed onto Leona’s swollen bulge triggered him to hitch in vain. Hopelessly, he failed to avoid the rough kiss from capturing his shaky lips as the hunter cut his bottom lip bloody by brushing across Leona’s sharp fangs; within seconds, the rusty taste of blood lingered on both tongues while they were lapping for dominance. At this very moment, pain merely meant nothing to Rook as he wanted even more wounds to carve on his body. Eventually, the kiss lasted until the lion’s mouth was smeared with sloppy tinted saliva.    </p><p>“My poor Leona. This desperate heat you’re suffering, allow me to ease them down for you.”</p><p>From Rook’s pocket, a bottle with translucent liquids splashed onto Leona in advance. It didn't take long for the strong, overwhelming aroma to attack his sensory nervous system with numbness across the limbs. The young prince soon collapsed under the scorching fire, his mind became duller and blurrier as everything was spinning his head like a broken wheel; Obviously, his current state had declared his loss to Rook in humiliation. How pathetic it was for the prideful Leona to end up like a desperate bitch in heat: he wanted to cum, to be filled up by any cock in sight, he didn’t care about dignity anymore, he just wanted somebody, anybody to fuck this heat out of him.</p><p>“W-what d-did..you do to m-me?...”</p><p>He stammered, face glistened in sweats on the damp wooden floor.</p><p>“There there, I believe the potion has started to work its magic.”</p><p>Chuckling at how Leona’s hips ached against his knee, Rook ran a thumb over the messy lips and forced the fangs to bare out in between gasps. As the situation couldn’t get any worse, a zip sound appeared as a fleshy object popped up right in the front of Leona's face.</p><p>“!!--”</p><p>He froze right away. That was no human cock, it was abnormally huge! Slightly curved upward with bulging veins along the base, and the fact that it will tear up his ass trembled him to the core, yet his lower half was twitching and humping without self-conscious. Before he could utter a sound, the entire length had been shoved completely into his gaping mouth.</p><p>“My god, such tightness. Très bien.”</p><p>Each time that horse of a cock slid down his throat, with both eyes rolled in hot tears, Leona could see stars above him as the throbbing pain built up its level whenever he got pushed down by the abusive grip behind his head. Simultaneously, Rook did not waste any second to throat-fuck "his prey" like a fun little toy, weak growls pulsated on his cock only made the harassment more brutal as the bob hair man thrusted himself back and forth mercilessly. In no time, he finally reached his limits to explode inside the warm moist cave, this almost choked Leona to death when hot loads of semen pumped down his throat, and the man seemed to barely make it after a few coughs.   </p><p>“Ah ah, be a good boy and drink it all.”</p><p>Struggled for breath, not until the man was forced to swallow everything in a shallow gulp that Rook finally loosened his hand on him. Slowly lifted up by the chin, Leona was a dreadful mess with cum all over his face, messy brown locks covered his swollen eyes in tears as they dripped down like waterfalls. </p><p>“Do you want this humble servant to serve you, my king?”</p><p>Rook wiggled his rod in taunt, slapping it slightly on the side of Leona’s flaming cheek.</p><p>“...P-please”</p><p>“...fuck-k...me.”</p><p>Leona wanted to vomit at his own words, yet he had lost control over everything, including his own body.</p><p>“Your wish is my command.”</p><p>As a weight forced him down the bed, the only memory remaining in the Leader’s mind was Rook slowly crawling on top of him, smacking their lips together until a blackout knocked him unconscious.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The room was reek of sex, and lustful moans of the Savanaclaw Leader were intriguing enough to embarrass the outsiders, still no one had the guts to interrupt. During the commotion, a ton of missed phone calls did their best to get Rook’s attention only to be abandoned in his pocket, the man was too invested in fucking his "precious pet", who now lying flat beneath him as his cock still pumped in and out the wretched hole in stimulation. Leona looked like he already passed out, yet weak meowing sounds elicited whenever the cock drilled against his miserable prostate. Despite countless times of mating, his ass was clinging tightly onto Rook’s, hips bucking in each thrust until he was again being filled up to the brim; at this rate, this might be the 10th round they had been going on, and when it would end was unknown to Leona, there was no thought running in his fucked-silly brain at the very moment. Lucky for him, the next call finally got to Rook as he was finally freed from his violent grip. On the line, the nagging voice of Vil was screeching something about Rook’s absence in duty and he was requested to get back in an instant. Thank you Pomefiore drag queen for saving his ass, literally.   </p><p>“What a shame, it is time for me to travel back to Pomefiore. I assume that you are feeling quite relieved? I wish i could spend more time “playing” with you, mon cher Leona. ”</p><p>Though both eyes squeezed shut, the lion could feel goosebumps running across his glossing skin. Within short minutes, Rook finished dressing up his clothes and gave his “prey” a farewell peck on the naked shoulder. The soft touch was blood-curdling, and too bad he missed the chance to punch that dick in the face.  </p><p>“Do come and visit me anytime you wish to get off the heat. It will be my honor to accompany you until the season is over. I shall take my leave now. Au revoir, Roi de Leon.”</p><p>“Argh…”</p><p>The footstep fainted away as the hunter had evaded from the scene like a wind. The Leader was left alone on his bed, panting and groaning as the soreness began to torture his pelvis with jolts of pain. The only positive news was his annoying heat had gone, temporary for now, and Leona still had a whole season waiting for him ahead, which was quite the nightmare if that fucking bob hair showed up again. What if he sneaks in his room again tomorrow? The next day? Or everyday? As his head suffered another headache, the Leader gave up to drift into sleep instead, he was too tired to fight back in the end. To be honest, the sex wasn’t so bad after all.   </p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Rook-senpai! We..erm... meet again haha.”</p><p>Epel quickly bowed at his senior, who was striding in swift steps in the opposite direction. He was buttoning his shirt collar as a slight hint of redness was hidden underneath the layer of clothes, not to mention the large bandage on his arm smelled like fresh blood. Overlooked by accident, Epel could not believe that his Vice Leader was out there doing his stupid hunting game, while Vil was running Hell on him and the others. Cursed you Rook Hunt. </p><p>“Bonjour Epel.”</p><p>As usual, the man waved his hat at his younger peer. </p><p>“Vil-san was looking everywhere for you, and he is...not in a great mood right now. You should prepare yourself.”</p><p>Said the boy in a flush, pretending to look worried.</p><p>“Merci bien, I’m on my way to see our Leader now. Thank you for noticing me about it, le petit monsieur, that was very kind of you.”</p><p>Moving past the freshman, a devious grind curled up in the corner of Rook's mouth.</p><p>“Oh, and let’s not discuss the “detail” you just saw at the moment to anyone. You will be careful with your words, won’t you? Until we meet again, Epel.”</p><p>He blew a whisper in his ear then dashed away in speed, leaving the boy turning pale in sweats.</p><p>“...What the--?! Did he just threaten me?! What did i do?!”</p><p>Yup, entering this school might be the worst decision Epel had ever made. But being in the same dorm as Rook Hunt had seized its first place in Epel's list of things he regretted the most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My god my brain was dry af</p><p>French translation:</p><p>Vous êtes incroyable = You are incredible</p><p>Regarde ça = Look at this</p><p>Très bien = Very good</p><p>Mon cher = My dear</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A hunter's quest: Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A hunter must hunt down as many preys as possible. Rook may lock on some eels next time? hmmmm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Down in the hall of Pomefiore to the Vice Dorm Leader’s room, the door had been shutting tight for almost 2 hours. This was an unusual sight since Rook always left it open wide whenever he barged outside for “hunting activity”. No one seemed to question anything, including Vil himself as he was instead relief to see his Vice Dorm Leader behave...like a normal person. Unfortunately, they didn’t have the slightest clue of what the hunter was doing behind that door. <b></b></p><p>“Can you just shut up?! You’re killing my mood!”<b></b></p><p>As both bodies were tangled in bed, a familiar groan chimed in as to cut off words of delusion from ruining their intimate moment. Surprisingly, the mystery visitor turned out to be Leona, who was busy moaning and clinging onto the sheet for his dear life, while the notorious hunter was pounding him in rhythm. Despite the previous “incident” between him and Rook, the older man swore that he should have chopped his head off if he had the chance, instead, every time the memory recalled, he could not resist the simmering heat rushing in his blood. That Pomefiore bastard, Leona really wanted to tear him limb by limb, yet the sex was satisfied enough to withdraw his anger. Though Rook was a total freak, he got better games than Jack and Ruggie combined, at least there was someone who could resolve Leona’s sexual frustration until the end of the season. <b></b></p><p>“How impatience. And how bold of you to visit me in Pomefiore. Aw I’m so thrilled by your affection. I have been so restless thinking of you in my bed every night, je veux tellement te voir, mon amour. Tu me rends fou---” *Rook continues his endless speech*<b></b></p><p>Chant after chant, Rook’s blabbering had been going on for hours and the idea of enjoying sex in silent was never on his list. Everyone knew that once that big mouth created sounds, no one, even Vil can make Rook Hunt shut up, unless you smacked him in the face strong enough, but the consequences were not worth the risk. In raspy breath, the lion yelped out when Rook fastened his hips for a deeper and rougher penetration. Eyes rolled in cloud-nine, lust had seized his entire body as he was twitching with no self-control in each thrust, the squeeze around Rook’s monster cock got tighter only to encourage him to rip his senior’s ass into pieces.<b></b></p><p>“Oh dear, if only you can confess your true feelings to me, did my precious kitty miss me this much? Have you been dreaming about me? Don’t be shy~”<b></b></p><p>“S-stop talking!!”<b></b></p><p>It was no use trying to knock some senses to Rook at this moment. He was already zoned out in his little “fantasy”.   <b></b></p><p>“I couldn’t restrain myself from pouring sweet words into your ears. This must be the red string of fate that bonds us together, just thinking about it makes me fill with excitement.”<b></b></p><p>“Nghh--!!”<b></b></p><p>Before another hot load busted in his hole, Leona caught a hazy glimpse of something in the far corner of the walls; underneath the torn wallpaper, he saw pictures of himself gluing across the surface, there were so many of them and only god knew if there were still more hidden in the hunter’s room. In one last moan, the Leader collapsed on the stained sheet once Rook was balls deep inside and filled him to the brim, a chaste kiss crossed his lips and ran down the neck for a brutal bite, possessive as if he was claiming Leona his prize. The older man couldn’t care much at this rate, he slowly began to shut his eyes until everything was pitch-black.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Hello Jack, are you looking for someone?”<b></b></p><p>Epel greeted his wolf friend with a curious look.  <b></b></p><p>“Hey Epel. I was following Leona-san and now he’s gone, damn the class is about to start soon. I need to talk to him about something.”<b></b></p><p>“Erm…”<b></b></p><p>Speaking of Leona, the boy felt a drop of sweat drip down his face. At this point, anything related to animals tended to traumatize Epel with the face of Rook flying around him like a flock of noisy seagulls.<b></b></p><p>“What is it?”<b></b></p><p>Jack waved a hand at his puzzled friend, whose terror was displayed by the unpleasant frown between his brows. <b></b></p><p>“Nevermind. Let’s just go to class. We’re late.”<b></b></p><p>The choice to mind his own business may come with peace, but little did Epel know that from afar, Rook had been watching him like a hawk through the binocular. Next to him, Leona, quiet and extremely exhausted, almost fell asleep with his messy body covered in sweats and cum.   <b></b></p><p>“What do you know, I'm actually interested in your subordinate, such feral energy of a wolf, how refreshing. Would you like me to help with training him?”<b></b></p><p>He mumbled to himself with a sinister smile.<b></b></p><p>“Hey, are you ditching me aside? I’m not some toys to be tossed around for free.”  <b></b></p><p>“Non non mon cher, i would never do such a thing to my precious kitty. Yet a hunter could not deny the luscious prey wandering in front of his very eyes. What a dilemma.”</p><p>The older man opened his eyes in annoyance, a hand reached out to shove Rook from behind and cut off his speech. Turning his head around, the hunter rushed to shower his partner in kisses, causing a pair of claws to scratch him along the toned-chest. Aftercare with Rook was overwhelming, clingy and head-throbbing, and he just shoved it straight to Leona’s face. <b></b></p><p>“Urgh. Can’t believe i end up with a nut job like you...”<b></b></p><p>Falling back on the bed, Leona stretched out and turned his body to the wall, which didn’t make him feel better with all those stalking photos above his head. Although it was just only sex between them, Leona couldn’t shake off the idea of Rook chasing after a new prey in his presence. Did that bob hair already lose his obsession over me? Did he cross his name out of the list?<b></b></p><p>“Are you jealous?”<b></b></p><p>Asked the hunter in a sing-song tone.<b></b></p><p>“Pftt, do whatever you want. Just don’t mess around Savanaclaw too much.”<b></b></p><p>Was he blushing? Leona could sense both cheeks burning in red as his voice slightly stammered by the feverish sensation.<b></b></p><p>“Awww, Roi De Leon is jealous. c'est l'heure des câlins~” <b></b></p><p>“Get off me dammit! Stop sniffing my hair!!” </p><p>A suffocating grip grabbed onto Leona as the younger man was on top burying his face in the long ruffle hair. As much as he wanted to punch him in the face, maybe it was not terrible keeping him around, the idea might sound crazy as it was but who knew if Leona was soon to follow his madness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rook is multi-tasking cuz damn he got a long list of animal friends waiting for him.</p><p>French translation (my French is kindergarten level huhu)</p><p>Je veux tellement te voir, mon amour = I want to see you so badly, my love</p><p>Tu me rends fou = you drive me crazy</p><p>Mon cheri = my love</p><p>C'est l'heure des câlins = it's time for cuddles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A hunter's quest: Rendevouz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rook continues his little adventure around school</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Rook’s POV]</p><p>There was this one sleepless night with an abundance of stars lining the sky. While I was gazing high above, it reminded me of the swaying sea. Just like the stars, “there are plenty more fish in the sea” as i began to wonder: what kind of radiance they’d emit on the land…? And the more I thought about it, my interest only grew! I couldn’t sleep! En tant que chasseur, je ne peux tout simplement pas rester tranquille!</p>
<hr/><p>[The next morning, in the botanical garden]</p><p>Arriving early in the garden, the first thing I did was checking on “mes chers enfants” (Rook's talking about his plants lol) to see whether they were in need of nourishment. Every time i noticed my sweet children had been growing taller and greener from time to time, I always had this funny idea popping up in my head: it would be much more exciting if plants and herbs could walk around like living creatures. If so, I shall make sure that after a fun game of tag, each one of them is striked down with my arrows. Will there be blood pouring out? And what does it taste like? Tres bien, then I wouldn't miss a day bathing myself in mother nature’s blood and flesh, as how a hunter lavished in the slaughter of an unfortunate prey. Once the can was full of water, I made my way through a line of shade trees standing tall upon my height, not until my footstep was interrupted by a rustle of leaves nearby. Curious as a cat, I then tiptoed to where the strange noise came from beyond this mini forest. Much to my expectation, I could tell that this was no animal trait within this area as I spotted two human-like silhouettes lurking at the end of the path, was this a couple’s secret meeting ? Oh my, how rude I was to encounter their private moment, yet I was this close to learn about their identities. </p>
<hr/><p>Closer and closer, while I was keeping a safe distance for “observation”,  a familiar sound slipped past my ears: it was calm, soothing with a pinch of mischief. Regarding the information, this must be another lucky day I was blessed with because this had to be the alluring voice of Monsieur Mastermind from the dorm of Octavinelle. Oh this reminded me of those lustful dreams I had been seeing lately about those from the Sea of Corals. Jade Leech and Floyed Leech, in comparison with each other, Jade, the older sibling had more of the charming aura when I first laid my eyes on him, the deadly set of teeth baring out whenever he smirked, the soft tone in his speech, and the curvaceous hips swaying along his stride, the merman had captivated my heart ever since.   </p><p>
  <em> “Hmmm...But where is the younger sibling?” </em>
</p><p>The Leech twins were always unseparated, yet I had not noticed a single sight of Monsieur Joyous Offender up to now. Unlike his older brother, the younger Leech was loud, jittery and unpredictable, and easier to track down. Then who is the other person? What are they planning to do in such a place? </p><p>
  <em> " I can't go back now, not without a little sneak peek." </em>
</p><p>Overwhelming with unknown questions, I slowly shifted to another location with both feet barely contacted the ground as I managed to crawl through several broken twigs lying across the field, stepping on them would not be wise when you were a hunter. Once my vision had settled down, through the gap in between hundred layers of leaves, I saw a young man, green hair with glasses, and that distinctive mark on his left cheek, there was no doubt that he was indeed Rose Chevalier, or Trey-kun of Heartslabyul. Without batting an eye, i started to feel the flame spreading across my cheeks as the two gentlemen were in the middle of a passionate kiss on the grass together, the impatience hands of Trey-kun were fondling every inch of the merman’s slender figure, the tender flesh of those cheeks was the most spectacular scene i had ever seen in my life. I was green with envy, I never wanted to run my hands on that human form of Jade so bad that I began to imagine Trey’s hands as mine, feeling the smooth creamy skin squeezed tight in my grips. C'est mauvais. je peux sentir quelque chose serré dans mon pantalon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the idea of Rook snooping on Treyjade is pretty hilarious to me :)))</p><p>French translation:</p><p>En tant que chasseur, je ne peux tout simplement pas rester tranquille! = As a hunter, i can't stand still!</p><p>C'est mauvais. je peux sentir quelque chose serré dans mon pantalon = This is bad. I can feel something tight in my pants</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A hunter's quest: A stalker's failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"As the familiar name recalled, Trey had to blink a few times before processing his thoughts. It wasn’t a huge surprise to learn that Rook Hunt was “the stalker” when the fact was as clear as daylight. Was he here because of Jade? That might explain the reason why his bob hair friend had been rambling about wanting to be “a fisherman in the sea” recently, and it was naive of him to ever think this was just Rook being delusional in his crazy little world, the man was definitely not kidding all this time." </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Story’s POV]</p><p>Parting away at once, the sharp sense of Jade alerted him of an uninvited guest, a boisterous one hidden not so far from his distance.</p><p>“Trey-san, someone is watching us. In one of the bushes.”</p><p>Said the taller man as he stopped Trey from running down his neck.</p><p>“What the--? Fuck, i’m already this hard.”</p><p>The third year rushed to sit up, both hands tangled around his collar to cover a few bite marks underneath. Despite his attempt to scan around, he found no signs of anybody nearby. </p><p>“It’s your science partner, unfortunately.”</p><p>With both jaws gritted together, the foul expression on Jade’s face already showed how sickened he was feeling about the notorious Pomefiore hunter, and that eerie smile, it made his skin prickly with goosebumps in between the flashback. </p><p>“Rook is stalking us? Dammit.”</p><p>As the familiar name recalled, Trey had to blink a few times before processing his thoughts. It wasn’t a huge surprise to learn that Rook Hunt was “the stalker” when the fact was as clear as daylight. Was he here because of Jade? That might explain the reason why his bob hair friend had been rambling about wanting to be “a fisherman in the sea” recently, and it was naive of him to ever think this was just Rook being delusional in his crazy little world, the man was definitely not kidding at all. </p><p>“I hate pesky humans~ doesn’t know when to mind his business. Let me get rid of him.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Rook’s POV]</p><p>This numbing cold down my spine, I was thrilled by how fast Monsieur Mastermind had reacted to my presence. Oh? Our eyes finally met, such petrifying glare of a marine predator, What would he do next? Should I evade the scene? Or should I brace myself for impact? To witness my own blood gushing out in streams, painting the grass with red as this limp corpse of mine, this poor unfortunate soul, slowly lost consciousness on the ground; such a manslaughter scene left my breath shaky in fear and joy. Allez, mon petite murène. Dépêchez-vous de me mordre.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Story’s POV]</p><p>Loud and clear, the sound of cracking knuckles came up as threatful as it was across the garden. Before Jade could get into “business”, an arm clinged on him from behind and drew him backward.     </p><p>“W-wait, if you leave, I will have to suffer this boner until school is over. Please Jade~ Can we endure it this time? Only a few minutes?”</p><p>Pleaded a flushing Trey, his swollen bulge against Jade’s bottom was desperate for attention. This wasn’t the perfect time asking for sex yet he really had no other options.</p><p>“Hmmm...”</p><p>“Only this time...Please?”</p><p>Jade turned silent for a second. Impossible, he couldn’t believe that his partner was planning to put their privacy on display, this meant those creeper eyes of Rook might have the advantages on anything confidential related, and in a million years that the older Leech would ever let it happen. Trey Clover sure had the nerves to tick him off, still the swooning kisses across his neck were desirable, tempting and full of distraction. Eventually, It didn’t take long for the eel to admit his defeat with a pout.  </p><p>“Alright, if Trey-san says so. But to compensate for my loss, I want you to spend the entire weekend with me~”</p><p>His hips slightly nudged against Trey’s in a teaseful way.</p><p>“Yes yes, your wish is my command.”</p><p>“It’s a deal then--”</p><p>By the time he finished his words, Jade was dragged into another hungry kiss, feeling his chest being groped and squeezed under those brute hands.   </p><p>“Ah~ You’re getting handsy again~”</p><p>As a soft purr escaped when both nipples were pinched through the fabric, Jade swore that he would hate his human bastard to guts, somehow the situation always ended up with this slutty side of him moaning and craving in lust. While their tongues were busy lapping onto each other, those sweet cheeks in his front were inviting Trey to slide his boner down the rack to where the eager little hole was, twitching at how he was rocking back and forth in rhythm. </p><p>“Put your cock in me. I’m already prepared.”</p><p>Both men broke the kiss to find Jade stripping his pants down, visible enough to see the butt-plug being pulled out his anus with a pop. Dumbfounded and horny, Trey couldn’t help but gawk at his partner like an idiot. Regarding the toy, Jade must have grown extremely impatient to the point that he would agree to have public sex in a garden, with “Rook Hunt” out there being an “audience”, of course. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Rook’s POV]</p><p>C'était décevant, I was still alive in one piece. Once the deadly atmosphere faded away, with one eye peeked through the gap, something shocking was happening  right in front of my very eyes: Rose Chevalier was making a rough slam into his mate’s entrance, I could see the entire member was fully stuffed in one go! Non Non! This was so wrong! Not that sweet purring sound again! My precious merman with those greedy hips of his, shaking and begging to be pounded deeper, such alluring visage glimmered in steam and sweats, that submissive attitude of a well-tamed pet, Trey Clover! you were hiding this beautiful creature from me all this time?! Where was the chivalry?! Swordsmanship?! He was supposed to be mine! Betrayal!</p><p><em> “My trusty partner! He has deceived me!! Look at him thrusting like a hare in season! </em> <em> Non, cela ne peut pas être réel! </em> <em> !” </em></p><p><em> “The shame of failing as a hunter...But the mating was so passionate, I just couldn’t take my eyes away! Oh god why you must punish me this way?!”  </em>   </p><p>Clenching my fist in anger, I thought there might be tears in my eyes as the burning sensation was setting flame to my cheeks. At this moment, I wasted no time to free my own needy member out in the air, stroking it to forget the sorrow in my heart.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Story’s POV]</p><p>“Ah-!”</p><p>“Did you miss me that much? Fuck--, it’s sucking me in.”</p><p>Wonky on his knees, Jade had been trembling like a newborn fawn from the moment the cock started pumping in and out his hole; as things heated up, the penetration was tremendously intense that he almost yelped out loud. By the time the thick tip brushed on his sensitive spots in slow and steady motion, the eel had to bite on his finger before those slutty moans slipped out his mouth. Despite his effort, Trey, on the other hand, was definitely not giving anyone a break as he kept on ramming from behind with all his strength and stamina.     </p><p>
  <em> “Only if I was the one ravishing you. Such sweet sounds, they are music to my ears.” </em>
</p><p>Among all the noises, the voice of Rook murmuring something was as clear as crystal in Jade’s ears. Not to mention the splatter sound created by his hand, much to the merman’s horror, Rook was jerking himself off alongside him and Trey. This was terrible, Jade didn’t want to lock eyes with that creep anymore, he wanted to hide himself away from his sight. </p><p>“He’s looking--”</p><p>His sentences got cut off with a squeak when Trey made a straight aim to his prostate. Watching his mate roll his head in bliss, the man couldn’t resist from biting the soft flesh of his neck as if he was a wolf feasting on Jade in hunger. The mix of pain and pleasure was clouding his mind all at once, making the bloody finger slip out his gaping mouth and finally elicit a wanton moan in the air. As things couldn’t get any worse, the creepy snickers from afar decided to chime in and torture him to the core.   </p><p>“Trey-san--Ah i don’t want to make noises-- Nghhh!”</p><p>Jade wiggled in vain, his miserable face in tears was a rare and irresistible sight to one’s witness, it only made Trey wanted to smack their lips together, regardless Rook’s presence, he just wanted to trap Jade in his mouth forever, toying the weak tongue until both of them suffocated for air.  </p><p>“Let him hear it, Jade. Make him suffer at how slutty you are screaming my name.”</p><p>He whispered while savouring the rusty taste of blood with his tongue swirling around the bite mark for more fluids. Trey was doing this on purpose, because he knew too well that a wounded prey would drive his friend even crazier. And he was right, the distinct tang of merman blood had done more than enough to set Rook and his cock on fire, the stroke got rougher and harsher as the scent lingered around his nose was massacring every single nerve in  his brain.     </p><p>
  <em> “Oh Jade! I’d kill myself to hear your voice over and over!” </em>
</p><p>Rook chewed his bottom lip messy in blood, puffing his breath like an overloaded steam engine. The louder Jade's vocal was, the more aggressive Rook was feeling on the inside as he might lose control and jump out of the bush like a mad man. </p><p>“Ahh--! Trey-san~”</p><p>“Please-- pound me more!~”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Rook’s POV]</p><p>Immersing in the rawness of both voices and visuals, the endless thoughts in my head were cursing in French as if my body hadn't physically suffered enough. J'aimerais pouvoir jouir dans ce délicieux anus. Ça doit être vraiment bien! Where was my handkerchief!? I must not spill anything on the ground! My god why can’t my own brain shut up for a second?? </p><p>
  <em> “Rose Chevalier, ça doit être amusant de jouer avec mes nerfs, salaud!"</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Story’s POV]</p><p>“I’m close, Jade. Should I pull out?”</p><p>Asked Trey in a flushing tone. By the way Jade was clenching on him tightly, he was so close to climax. </p><p>“It’s okay-- cum inside me~”</p><p>As the two of them lied down together, the green hair man fastened his thrust to enjoy the final moment while it lasted. Being brushed by the fuzzy grass beneath, all of this triggered Jade to call out his partner's name in repeat, until he was the first to come all over the place, staining his own shirt with messy streaks of cum. Before he could catch up his breath, it was his human’s turn to explode inside his ass and paint everything white with hot sticky load. With his tongue out in weak gasps, Jade was now a moaning mess full of cum on the ground. Following the couple, Rook also came in perfect timing, but he instead made a mess into the handkerchief, almost spilling some of his cum outside, but he was quick to withdraw it in his pocket. Shaky and dizzy, the hunter drove on his high until the last minute with both lips shut tight, just in time when the school bell started ringing, it was almost time for class. Once he zipped up his pants, Rook must leave as soon as possible before someone caught him on sight, he had less than 1 minute to move back to the club area. The same went to Trey, yet he was still busy cleaning up his "little friend" after sex. Usually, Rook should have been gone right now, still he wanted to look at his prey one last time as his steps went slower and slower along the thick wall of leaves. </p><p>“Ah ah no kissy. I’m still mad at you~ Now off you go, aren’t you having a club meeting later?”</p><p>Jade said as he urged his human to get up.</p><p>“Aw okay...See you later then.”</p><p>Watching the merman pulling up his pants, Trey finally seized the chance for a quick peck on Jade’s cheek before making his way through the bushes, leaving Jade all alone buttoning up his shirt.</p><p>“Pervert~”</p><p>What a devious smirk he had, Rook was completely enchanted that he barely made any process to escape. But he’d better get moving as the footsteps of Crewel-sensei were not so far from entering the place. In one last gaze, those piercing eyes of Jade were following his every movement with a warning: Rook would be facing the aftermath sooner or later. Oh the hunter couldn't wait for that moment to come. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Later, during club activity]</p><p>---</p><p>Rook: It must be funny right?</p><p>Trey:?!</p><p>Rook: I was made a fool by you, suffering the failure in this hunting game...</p><p>Rook: Rose Chevalier! I underestimated you, and because of that, my precious prey has slipped into your arms. I finally have learned my lesson...</p><p>Trey: The early bird gets the worm. And the slow one has to watch.</p><p>Rook: Oh the anger in your voice...  </p><p>Rook: Under that shining armor, I must admit you are quite the player. Being able to court such an elegant creature from the sea like monsieur Mastermind---</p><p>Trey: Can you stop stalking on Jade? He’s with me and if you dare to lay a finger on him--</p><p>Rook: This sounds like a duel between us gentlemen, then let’s do it! but thanks to you, I have learned so many interesting things today. Animal mating is truly remarkable! I still feel chills in my bone thinking about it--</p><p>Trey: Dammit, shut up.</p><p>Crewel-sensei: <em> What a bunch of horny puppies... </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rook be air punching at Trey haha</p><p>French translation:</p><p>Allez, mon petite murène. Dépêchez-vous de me mordre = Come, my little eel. Hurry up and bite me</p><p>C'était décevant = It was disappointing</p><p>Non, cela ne peut pas être réel! = No, it cannot be real!</p><p>J'aimerais pouvoir jouir dans ce délicieux anus. Ça doit être vraiment bien! = I wish I could enjoy this delicious anus. It must be really good!</p><p>Rose Chevalier, ça doit être amusant de jouer avec mes nerfs, salaud! = Rose Chevalier, it must be fun playing with my nerves, you bastard!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A hunter's quest: The Queen and The Servant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A RookVil conversation (i was lazy so i made these speech lines instead)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Late night at Pomefiore Dorm]</p><p>Vil: “Rook, have you seen my--?! My god what happened to your arm?!”</p><p> </p><p>[His room was messy, and it reeked of blood. Rook was in the middle of changing the bandage on his arm] </p><p>Rook: “Non non, nothing to worry, mon cheri. This was a gift from Roi de Leon fufu.”</p><p>Vil: “Enough! I’m helping you to clean it up! Scoop aside!”</p><p> </p><p>[The wound looked misshaped, and Vil couldn't look straight at it. Urgh gross] </p><p>Vil: “The bite is way too deep, it will definitely leave a scar.”</p><p>Rook: “It’s even better as a scar!”</p><p>Rook: “It more likes a trophy to me!”</p><p> </p><p>[The hunter was at it again. Talking all of this nonsense] </p><p>Vil: “...You freaked me out sometimes, Rook. Now hold still, it will sting a bit.”</p><p>Rook: “Aww Roi du Poison is pitying me. I am a lucky servant after all.”</p><p>Vil: “Hey hey you will stain my clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>[Hugs and kisses from Rook were always overwhelming, just the way Vil liked it]</p><p>Vil: “So..Erm, speaking of lions, that Leona was here in our dorm yesterday. But you were running wild outside as usual. That man got pissed off in the end and left.”</p><p>Rook: “Oh? He seems impatient, I see. Did you come greet him?”</p><p>Vil: “Instead of greeting, it was cursing. He said he would come again tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>[Seemed like someone had to set the record straight with Leona]</p><p>Vil: “...Listen Rook, I don't mind whoever you are playing with, but this is a serious matter right here. If you keep on collecting “new pets”, soon a bunch of people will storm in Pomefiore and make a ruckus-- Oi Are you even listening??”</p><p>Rook: “Hm? si vous plait, i was too caught up in your beautiful eyes.”</p><p>Vil: “I WAS TALKING HERE!”</p><p> </p><p>[Stay calm, Vil. Don’t let those wrinkles show up on your face]</p><p>Rook: “Perhaps...I should offer some of my “prizes” to you, mon cheri. Since you haven’t had the chance to touch your whip recently...Hmmm, they may need new collars--”</p><p>Vil: “Hold on a second! I thought “the sub and dom thing” was supposed to be between you and me?!”</p><p>Rook: “Well, you seem to like Jack-kun. That’s a start.”</p><p>Vil: “Oh my god...I am not!”</p><p> </p><p>[Wow. Did Rook just expose his Leader’s kinky secret?]</p><p>Vil: “...Jack is too pure for BDSM. Not like you weirdo.”</p><p>Rook: “Roi de Leon has a great body too. He can join you.”</p><p>Vil: “Are you ditching him to me Rook?! No!”</p><p>Rook: “Or Trey-kun? I see the way you stared at him last time.”</p><p>Vil: “W-what?!”</p><p>Rook: “On second thought, you go ahead and woo him, Roi du Poison. Then i can seize Jade for myself--”</p><p> </p><p>[This was a crazy wild goose chase. And the goose was unfortunately Rook]</p><p>Vil: “This conversation is going nowhere!! What does it have to do with Jade Leech?!”</p><p>Rook: “Do you want me to spill the tea? About how they were making sweet love to each other?”</p><p>Vil: “...!”</p><p>Rook: “And the measurement of his “sword”. Shall I go into detail? Because he was thrusting real deep inside my precious merman. Oh the painful memory recalled.”</p><p>Vil: “..!!”</p><p>Rook: “Don’t you want Trey to give you a good time? You licked your lips when i was talking about his d--”</p><p> </p><p>[The tea is piping hot. Vil wanted to know everything about that “D”] </p><p>Vil: “Fine, I gave up! now spill the tea!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rook and his soon-to-be partner in crime. Vil with BDSM kink is pretty hot tho :]]]</p><p>French translation </p><p>Mon cheri = my darling</p><p>Si vous plait = Excuse me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Queen's side quest: Kitty cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our queen has joined the chat. Somehow i prefer VilLeona with Vil as the top lollolol</p><p>And funny how this chapter is done just in time the latest game story update was out :]]]]<br/>The fandom is doing Rookvil memes and it was hilarious (tho some people are pretty mad at Rook)</p><p>Not so much French going on in this chapter since Rook needs to give me a break sometimes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Mon cheri, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the time you read this note, your humble servant had already gone “searching for knowledge” until late evening (he has classes :]]]), my heart is in sorrow for not being able to accompany you with your daily’s duties. I will soon return with some more juicy information for you~ Au revoir et bonne journée!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rook Hunt  </em>
</p><p>Close to crushing the phone in his hand, Vil didn’t expect the first thing to happen in his Monday routine was Rook’s absence excuse popping in the message. Not even a single call or formal letter, what the hell is wrong with this man?! As much as Vil wanted to curse his friend out, before the rage got a chance to build up, an ear-piercing sound from the alarm clock snapped the fussy young man back to reality as he rushed to flip through his notebook while changing into his heels. Eventually, today would be a hectic day for Vil according to the long list of schedules: dorm meetings, classes, outdoor shooting and a bunch of other social works to complete...Just by reading them already gave him a headache.</p><p>“I will handle him later then. I only have 10 minutes to get to the meeting room!”</p><p>With pointy heels clicking in rhythm, the Leader began to pick up his pace like a graceful giraffe along the Hallway. He had other business to work on first. </p><p>    </p><hr/><p>By lunchtime, when everyone began to dig in their meals in the cafeteria, it was instead the time for Vil to slowly drift onto the bed in Rook’s room. The shoes had been killing his sore feet throughout the entire morning as he kicked them across the floor and slid his body further inside, feeling the soft cushion embracing his stiff back as if he was lying on a huge pile of feathers. Wait, feathers? Did Rook stuff them inside his bed? And why did it feel so much better than Vil’s concrete-like bed?? He needed to add this to his list.</p><p>
  <em> “...My god, i’m so worn out. And I don't even feel like going back to my place. What’s wrong with me today?” </em>
</p><p>The man rubbed on his tempers, careful not to create any wrinkles on the delicate skin of his forehead. While rolling to the side, an object that looked somewhat similar to a deck of cards attracted his attention as there seemed to be photos, a lot of them, stacking up in order. Little did people know that Vil couldn’t resist himself from “secret”, and it wouldn’t hurt him to spy on what was on Rook’s crazy mind for once.   </p><p>
  <em> “So this is what he's been doing recently...Hmmm. Pussycat, hyena, eels, lizard, Jack...Ooh, I’m keeping this one.” </em>
</p><p>Shuffling them in his hands, the violet sparkles in Vil’s eyes grew obvious when he spotted Jack among those preys of Rook: tall with broad shoulders, olive tanned skin, that masculine jawline fitted perfectly with the stern look on his face. Come to think of it, puberty must have hit him hard like a truck because his glow up was definitely getting Vil hyped up, the boy used to be so small and fluffy, and <em> innocent </em>.   </p><p>
  <em> “There’re pictures of me...Oh my god, this ugly angle!! Bye!” </em>
</p><p>In a glance, Vil almost choked when he saw the double chins poking out of his own face. The embarrassment made him quickly crumble the piece of paper and toss it to the trash can. How many times had he told Rook not to take the goddamn picture from below?! And why did the others look better than him?! Epel was also in the shot right behind him and he was definitely not as gross as his Leader was.</p><p>
  <em> “Are there more ?! I must get rid of all those disgusting pictures!” </em>
</p><p>Sweaty and panicked, Vil tumbled a bit then jumped off the bed in search of those badly-taken photos, he crawled under the bed, opened every shelf and counter with his magic, roamed through the bathroom in hysterical. Regardless of turning the whole room upside down, Vil collapsed on the floor exhausted as nothing was found in the end, the anxiety was killing his heart with racing pulses so loud that it must be the only visible noise in here, and he simply hated this miserable feeling. In the end, pressure always left him with the urge to go violent, he could feel his fist smashing into someone’s nose, splattering red blood on the dirty walls. What an improvement that would be.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>By the moment Vil could have calmed himself down, a bang in the door pierced through his ears in shock. When a shadow barged inside, it was in fact the Savannaclaw Leader, Leona, who seemed to be in a rush as his entire face was as red as a ripe tomato. Judging by his behaviors, the man must be rutting in heat at the moment, and this was the first time Vil had ever witnessed a horny Savanaclaw student in this school. </p><p>“What are you doing here?!”</p><p>He immediately froze at the sight of Vil staring right back at him in confusion. </p><p>“I should be the one who asks, pussycat. What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>The blonde snapped back, eyes glaring at the crowd lurking outside the door to make each of them run away in fear. His mind was blank during the breakdown, and the confrontation didn’t help him to process things any faster.</p><p>"Where is that fucking bob hair?!”</p><p>“You’re blind or something? Look around.”</p><p>What an insult to lose control of Pomefiore and its people, every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, his fists began to clench and his jaw rooted. </p><p>
  <em> “This rude bitch dares to humiliate me in my own Dorm, he’s not getting away with it!”   </em>
</p><p>When the final mento had been added to the coke inside of Vil, he exploded with anger. Despite his foundation and mascara smearing everywhere from the heat, ugliness was not a grave matter to Vil right now, he needed to get his hands on Leona first.  </p><p>“Forget it! I’m leaving!!”</p><p>
  <em> “The fairest of them all.” </em>
</p><p>A mysterious aura invaded the space and slammed all doors and windows until they were shut tight, not even a single dust could sweep through, and no strength could bust them open. Leona was trapped, being pulled back inside by the energy force as he fell on the hazy floor full of smoke. Who could have ever thought that among the “Great Seven” Leaders, the Pomefiore Queen was capable of performing such complex spells.  </p><p>“Don’t think you can leave so easily.”</p><p>As the creaky sound chimed in each step, vibrating the wooden surface beneath Leona when the blonde man walked towards his direction, on his hand was a heavy spell book glowing bright in emerald.</p><p>“Give up. Under my unique magic, the door won’t open unless…”</p><p>“...you can satisfy me.”</p><p>The snap of bones coming from Vil’s neck was menacing as he shrugged both shoulders in a brawny way that was opposite to his usual feminine and classy persona.  </p><p>“King's Roar!!”</p><p>Leona called out his unique magic. Much to his expectation, no matter how much power he had been releasing, the outcome magic barely dealt any damage. </p><p>“Oh and by the meantime, all magic powers are disable. Just give up.”</p><p>Another sandstorm soon subsided right in his palm and collapsed into dust. At this rate, hand-to-hand combat was the only option. Or maybe not. When both men were only a few inches apart, Leona decided to seize the chance with his fist throwing at the other’s face, yet Vil was swift to block it with his bare hand. While the two of them were stuck pulling back and forth, Leona, in misjudgment, decided to go to his bloody old trick: Using fangs and claws. As expected, Vil had to step back in fear before either of those razor sharp subjects ran a scar on his body.  </p><p>“!!”</p><p>The claws failed to contact his skin, instead they managed to shred a piece of fabric on his arm, revealing the muscular bicep underneath. Eventually, Rook wasn’t the only one in Pomefiore who went hard in the gym, his dear Leader was also serious about bodybuilding. By the way the blonde flexed his muscles, Leona, once again was so dead wrong trying to fight with either of them.</p><p>“Bastard!! Get off me!!”</p><p>“Argh!!”</p><p>Such unbelievable strength, not as terrifying as Rook’s yet the Queen was bulky enough to bend both his arms behind the back in one slick move. Diving his foe down the bed, the young man from Pomefiore had now gotten the upper hand of the situation.</p><p>“A nasty cat like you needs to be punished.”</p><p>After a snap on his fingers, the large suitcase appeared next to Vil and let out a number of leather equipment. They charged at Leona, some chained on his wrists, tied his ankles together, and lastly, the one that choked his mouth was a gagball. The worst part hadn’t yet to come as he found himself on top of Vil’s lap with his face being squished onto the sheet. Something horrifying was about to happen.</p><p>“!!”</p><p>“You seem to underestimate us Pomefiore. Then how do you feel about this?”</p><p>Once the leather whip floated to his hand, Vil was restless for a straight slash from the moment the handle touched his palm, aiming his strike onto the tender cheeks of Leona with brute force. What came after that was full of tears and vocal, after a whoosh sound appeared, the searing pain and ripping sensations caused Leona to screech at the top of his lungs as if the flesh was nearly torn from his bones. Sweet heavens did he regret claiming “those weaklings from Pomefiore'' couldn't even hurt a fly, because their Leader was literally a masochism demon with an extension cord!   </p><p>“!!”</p><p>The warm-up was thrilling, and Vil couldn’t contain himself anymore as the whip continued to smack Leona without mercy, cutting the fabric of his pants by how razor-sharp the slash was as it had been carving a number of red bleeding stripes across his skin. Struggle in vain, the shower of pain was forcing him into submission.  </p><p>“Just a few spanks and i’m already this excited.”</p><p>Said Vil as he paused in between to admire his creation: Leona, growing limp on his lap with a dreadful face soaked in tears and saliva. Shifting his eyes downward, all he could see was the ripe swollen cheeks dripping in blood, Rook was right, Leona did have an amazing body afterall. </p><p>“L-L--e--”</p><p>“What’s that? Did you say something? Oh i forgot that you were in the gag.” </p><p>“!!”</p><p>“I have to admit, Rook does have good tastes. You're a pretty cute pet, especially this fine ass right there, makes me wanna spank you some more fufu.”</p><p>“N-no!!”</p><p>“Twitching already? Usually I don’t like fingering, so consider yourself lucky today.”</p><p>Before Leona could protest, his pants were already pulled down and Vil, in his leather glove, began to toy around the ring of his exposed anus until a finger inserted itself deep inside. The rubbery texture was making the lion uncomfortable as it slowly rubbed onto the tense wall of muscles, stretching it as if he was opening a bag of chips. In a rare moment, Leona wished it should have been Rook preparing him instead because much to his disappointment, Vil just sucked at it.    </p><p>“Urgh I can’t see a thing. Stop moving.”</p><p>Forcing his ass up in the air, Vil moved on to add one more finger and received a groan in return. Rimming was not his cup of tea, the hunter could eat all the groceries as he pleased but the thought of kissing someone after that was yikes. He’d rather admire them from afar.</p><p>“Maybe you will like this toy more than my fingers~”</p><p>A cruel sneer formed on his smooth face and he leaned forward, eyes staring straight into Leona’s as a black object with great length was placed onto his hand, it was indeed a dildo, and it was hella huge. In one sloppy push, the toy slipped inside until it hit the deepest spot of the tunnel. </p><p>“Isn’t it familiar? The shape and size, Do you recognize whose it belongs to?”</p><p>“Rook sure trained you well, twitching at his cock like a whore. Too bad he isn’t here to see this, but it seems like his toy model is already fun enough.”</p><p>Pumping in and out without missing a beat, the blonde was having so much fun fucking Leona with the toy as he almost slipped out a round of laughter. The more tears pouring from his swollen eyes, the more aggressive Vil was with his hand.  </p><p>“I only have 1 comdom left. Hmm...Oh well.”</p><p>“N-no!! Stop!!”</p><p>It was too late to beg the Queen for mercy. He already finished putting on protection.  </p><p>“Ah, I managed to do it in one go. My Vice man must have loosen you up quite a lot.”</p><p>With a sudden thrust from behind, plus the stuffed dildo, the double penetration was extremely overwhelming. Leona felt like his ass may soon tear apart as both Vil’s and the toy were taking turns to slam in the cramped space of his ass. He wanted to scream, though the gagball had been restraining him from proper breathing since the beginning. </p><p>“A-arghhh!”</p><p>“Yes good boy, keep on clamping.”</p><p>Wild eyes rolled back whenever both shafts pounded him in perfect timings, there was nothing Leona could do beside aching his hips for more, calling out a number of random names in between his high: Rook, Vil...whoever was it, he just didn't care anymore.</p><p>“Hmm It’s time. I can’t hold back any longer.“</p><p>“Open your mouth.”</p><p>Said Vil as he pulled out to strip away the condom while keeping on rocking the toy inside Leona’s. At this point, the man beneath him was too dead-beaten to process anything as the warm white streaks of cum were spurting onto his face in triumph. What a humiliation, he lost to those feeble humans from Pomefiore, twice. This would leave quite the bruise to his ego once he got back to his senses.    </p><p>“Hm the curse is lifted...I guess i was being too easy recently. Easy enough to teach this cat a lesson." </p><p>Slowly withdrew the toy away, Vil fixed his neck again and stared at his messy friend lying flat on the bed. My god, what had he done? He was supposed to kick Leona Kingscholar out of his Dorm, not fucking him into a pulp. Now this stray cat would never give this place a break. </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>[Late evening in the Dorm Leader’s room]</p><p>“Bonjour mon cheri~”</p><p>A head popped up by the window as Rook, gleeful and jittery as ever, made his way inside the room to see his dear Leader waiting for him with his arms crossed on the chair. </p><p>“Bonjour my ass! You left me to clean up your stupid mess!! Now that pussycat isn’t going to leave Pomefiore alone!!”</p><p>The taller man snapped out in fury, bombing rants echoed along the Hall in the terror of other students, including Epel since he was right outside the door and about to march in. </p><p>“Now now, watch out for them wrinkles, Roi du poison. Instead i could see that you were having fun with my kitty~”</p><p>Despite being roasted to smoke, Rook didn’t twitch his mouth an inch, it was either his dense head, or some kind of magical forces that blocked him from paying attention to the whole commotion between him and Vil. In fact, his mind was currently occupied with the vision of Leona, crawling and moaning with a body full of red spanking marks. </p><p>“He ripped my shirt!”</p><p>Vil pointed at the torn sleeve before throwing it at Rook, waking him up from dreamland.  </p><p>“I can offer you a new one, mon cheri. So do you enjoy him? What did he look like when you punished him? Did he cry out my name? Your name? Oh I want to know everything!”</p><p>“...I swear to God, if you don’t shut up, i will whoop your ass next!”</p><p>“Sounds inviting! Let us do it then!!”</p><p>“ROOK HUNTTTT!!!”</p><p>Ah, it was another normal day of Epel in Pomefiore: the Leader was still a bitch, the Vice man was still a mad lad and everything was still on fire. By the time he graduated from this school, he would be so close to madness just like them. Oh how he wished time would pass by faster. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A hunter's quest: The Scheme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We don’t know what their motive is so far, but as long as that eel is willing to hang around Pomefiore, we can toy with him however we want. I’ll make sure those who live in this Dorm have to follow the Queen’s rules~”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Recently, Pomefiore seemed to be crowded with new faces, some were the freshmen, and some were a few unexpected guests]</p><p>Pomefiore student: Vil-sama, the Vice Leader from Octavinelle Dorm wishes to see you.</p><p>Vil: Oh? Speaking of the devil...”</p><p> </p><p>[A visitor from the Sea of Corals. What’s the occasion?]</p><p>Rook: C’EST BIZARRE!! Mon petite murène is here!! We must go meet him at once!!</p><p>Vil: Hey hey! you and your horny ass stay here, i will come see him alone.</p><p>Rook: B-but mon cheri! A hunter could not simply stand still, my lovely prey is so close to us! Can I stand in the corner and admire him?</p><p>Vil: No.</p><p>Rook: From behind the door?</p><p>Vil: No.</p><p>Rook: From the tree outside the window? </p><p>Vil: NO AND NO!!</p><p> </p><p>[Ouch. The Queen's reply was stabbing Rook in the heart]</p><p>Rook: Oh la douleur d'un chasseur! je pouvais me sentir pleurer des larmes amères! C'est injuste!</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Vil: So...As you said, you want me to accept your stay in Pomefiore?</p><p> </p><p>[Jade Leech, one of Azul’s little devils. Vil hadn’t learned much about him, but he knew those sea creatures were not as kind as their looks]</p><p>Jade: Yes, Vil-san. I’ve had a falling out with Azul. Therefore, I’d ask for you to please allow me to remain in Pomefiore.</p><p>Jade: I’ve been enduring the harsh and poor working environment of Octavinelle thus far...I can’t stand it any longer.</p><p> </p><p>[Urgh. Those large doe eyes were gluing at him since the beginning. It gave him goosebumps everywhere on his body]</p><p>
  <em> Vil: “Hmmm Not bad acting all naive and weeping, you sly bitch.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [He thought to himself]  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vil: Then first, why did you choose our dorm in particular? There are many other Dorms out there from which you could have picked from...</p><p>Vil: ...What about Trey? Aren’t you two pretty close to each other? Why don’t you stay with him?</p><p>[He looked slightly frozen at the name. So it was like Rook said: Trey Clover liked to mess with this type of person]</p><p> </p><p>Jade: Oh...Sadly, i couldn’t. Riddle-kun wouldn’t allow such a person like me to bother his Vice Leader…</p><p>Vil: Hm? Trey didn’t say anything about it? I could have guessed, he’s the type of guy who would try to stay out of troubles.</p><p>Jade: ...Yes. I don’t want to be a burden to him...</p><p> </p><p>[He started sobbing as if Vil was the one who bullied him. Somebody get this man an Oscar because this was some next level of "playing the victim"] </p><p>
  <em> Vil: My god, here comes those crocodile tears. If Rook were here, he would be all over his head for sure. </em>
</p><p>Vil: ...Hmmm, i need a few minutes to think about it. I’ll be right back.</p><p>Jade: Yes, please take your time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Back to the Queen’s room]</p><p>Rook: Spill me the tea, mon cheri.</p><p>Vil: Something fishy is going on here.</p><p>Rook: I need the TEA, Vil.</p><p>Vil: The fucking TEA is those Octavinelle goons are plotting something on Pomefiore. Can you focus for once?! This is serious!</p><p>Rook: Oui oui, such a mayhem we are facing. What about my prey, mon cheri? What’s on his mind?</p><p>Vil: That Jade was pretty determined to stay here. Hmmm, I wonder…</p><p>Rook: Oh? It’s the face of scheming you are putting on, interesting. Care to share, Roi du Poison?</p><p>Vil: So, what if...We make that little eel our “servant”? By that, you can finally get your hands on him.</p><p>Rook: *Gasp* C'est une bénédiction! </p><p>Vil: ...With my help, of course. In return, i want you to get me your science partner…as a trade.”   </p><p>Rook: I shall do my best to fulfill your wish, mon cheri. Since you were so kind to help me in this hunting game.</p><p>Vil: Fufu...we don’t know what their motive is so far, but as long as that eel is willing to hang around Pomefiore, we can toy with him however we want. I’ll make sure those who live in this Dorm have to follow the Queen’s rules~”</p><p>[From that moment, the Queen and the Hunter had joined force together]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eel hunting season with RookVil. It is inspired by one of Jade's personal stories when he moved in to Pomefiore (i think it's Jade SSR Dorm Uniform)</p><p>French translation:</p><p>C'est bizarre = This is bizarre</p><p>Mon petite murène= My little eel</p><p>Oh la douleur d'un chasseur! je pouvais me sentir pleurer des larmes amères! C'est injuste!= Oh the pain of a hunter! I could feel myself crying bitter tears! It is unfair!</p><p>C'est une bénédiction= This is a blessing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A hunter's quest: Group Hunting (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Just as planned, the first step of luring the prey was a success. Either if this was voluntary or not, Jade seemed to know the price he had to pay after his decision, and it saved Vil the effort to sweet-talk him into submission. Once he set his feet inside the room, He had chosen to become the Queen's lovely little slave."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jade.”<br/>A voice called for him as the door creaked open. Behind the wooden frame was Vil, with a suspicious smile in the corner of his mouth, made his way inside the room.</p><p>“Yes? Have you considered my offer?”<br/>Jade repeated the question in his usual soft tone, or the fake one he always used to manipulate people. </p><p>“Indeed. I shall allow you to stay here for a trial run.”<br/>Said Vil in chuckles. The click clack sounds went closer and closer to where the man was sitting. </p><p>“Why, thank you for your kindness.”</p><p>“However, do not expect any special treatment here. I’ll be working you to the bone, in any way I can possibly use you. You’ll still join us even so?”</p><p>Walking in circles around the seat, the blonde ended his catwalk in front of Jade as a hand reached out to lift up his chin. Now that he got a clearer look at the merman, Vil finally learned the reason why both Rook and Trey were attracted to him: this creature had all the beauties people desired for, skin as smooth as cream, an elegant face that matched his straight nose and arch brows, not to mention those seducing gleams, or should he say, his eyes were screaming the word “slut” out loud. Visual-wise, compared with Vil himself, Jade Leech might be a worthy opponent, but with those ugly set of teeth in his mouth, he was still far from perfect.   </p><p>“Absolutely. I’ll be willing to do anything.”<br/>The man looked up at Vil with the same bashful eyes as he batted his eyelashes like a docile little kitten coveted for attention. He made Vil green with envy, expecting his blood to be at the boiling point of pettiness, still something odd was coiling inside his mind: He wanted Jade, completely submitted and needy on his knees for him, waiting for his every command. </p><p>
  <em>“Wow i should stop running these wild thoughts...But imagine that Leech licking my heels like a dog...Hmmm, that’s hot.”   </em>
</p><p>The blonde thought to himself, feeling the anticipation twitch his mouth into a smirk. </p><p>“Oh? A bold answer. Well then...follow me, to my room.”</p><p>Just as planned, the first step of luring the prey was a success. Either if this was voluntary or not, Jade seemed to know the price he had to pay after his decision, and it saved Vil the effort to sweet-talk him into submission. Once he set his feet inside the room, He had chosen to become the Queen's lovely little slave. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been brain-storming the plot so posting little by little will help me review everything better :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A hunter's quest: Group Hunting (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Now Jade, it’s time to see if you are qualified enough…”<br/>He turned to look at the puzzled merman.<br/>“...I want a good show. You and the two of them together. Let me see how your ass right here can wring them dry~”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room of Vil Schoenheit portrayed a classy and noble vibe which was pretty much identical to its owner. The fusion of gold and yellow had added a chic and modern hint to the space along with custom embroidery patterns on a variety of furniture, carpet and window curtains. Everything was arranged right in the focal point of viewers, flawless and balanced as how they should be. It was a perfect distraction, being engaged in the bright and airy ambiance was driving visitors away from “the minor detail” the Leader himself didn’t wish to share to the entire world: nobody knew underneath his king-size bed lied an oddly sunken basement.</p><hr/><p>Down the ladders, the dim light led to the Queen’s “chamber of bliss” where spotted two human-like silhouettes, one was trapped on a bed, while the other in his signature bob hair was forcing him down the surface. The noises they created were aggressively booming to be muted after hitting the soundproof walls.  </p><p>“What are you doing Rook?! Let go of me!!”</p><p>Yelled a panicked Trey, struggling and squirming on the silky black mattress as there were a pair of glove-like objects cuffed his wrists together. Without glasses, the surroundings were extremely blurry in distance, except that one disturbing smile right above his head. </p><p>“Now Rose Chevalier, you are in no harm so stay calm. I brought you here because of Monsieur Mastermind.”</p><p>The suspect didn’t hesitate to reveal himself in the hallowed glow of candles. Of course, it was the notorious Rook Hunt from Pomefiore, who remained as cheeky as he usually was on top of his friend. In fact, he carried out this kidnapping plan without breaking a sweat as if he had done it many times before. Eventually, it was best to never count the number of victims, or “prey” had been involved in Rook’s deranged assault.  </p><p>“Where’s Jade?? What did you do to him?!”</p><p>When the familiar name was mentioned, Trey’s palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through his system was shutting down his ability to think logically. He had never been to this strange room before, what is it exactly? Where is he? And what happened to Jade?  </p><p>“You are a dishonor knight, mon ami. You should have stood up for your “damsel in distress” earlier; instead you left him on his own, having no choice but to beg for a place to stay in Pomefiore. That was a grave mistake.”</p><p>“I-i...!!”</p><p>“But no worries, he will need your cooperation later to pass our test. If you run away, i’m afraid that he will be kicked out of Pomefiore. It depends on you, Rose Chevalier. Do you wish to fail Jade one more time?”</p><p>Rook continued his speech, watching his friend remain in silence as a sign of defeat. Trey was a tough nut to crack, he wasn’t the typical nice guy to be played around easily, but it looked like he ended up in the trap this time. </p><p>“!!...”</p><p>The protesting withered down as Trey, guilty and reluctant of the entire commotion, expressed his nerves by crumbling the sheet in his hands. He ran into a dead end, and the only thing he could do for the sake of Jade was playing by their rules. </p><p>“I’m glad that my dear friend has finally come to his senses. You still earn my respect after all.”</p><p>Off focus, Rook didn’t even realize that his own hands were running all over the other’s body, groping the muscular chest and those fine biceps right above the reach. Though he rarely showed interest in his own kind, the man was still a hunter who admired beauty, and he wouldn’t mind a boner popping up thanks to his “Béaute 100” friend. </p><p>“Tres bien!”</p><p>Said Rook as he captured Trey with a rough kiss, letting his tongue darted inside the gaping mouth in hunger. The minty taste first amazed him by how well-care his friend’s oral space was, such squeaky clean teeth, not even a sign of cavity on them, this made Rook want to sweep his tongue all over the place like a wet mop.</p><p>“!!”</p><p>His sweet time didn’t last long until he was struck in the face by Trey’s elbow, the jab however barely moved him an inch. With his nose bleeding, Rook then spat out a nasty goo on the sheet, it seemed like Trey had managed to knock a tooth off, which still didn't do enough to stop the horny inside Rook from growing even more massive than before. In wheezing laugh, though his jaw was numbing in pain, Rook Hunt loved it when his dear friend blew off his face with such force, his freaky nature was leaking out like the amount of blood dripping from both his nose and mouth: hot, messy and smearing in red. </p><p>“Why don’t we have “un combat à l'épée”? Since you are so tempting to fight me now.”</p><p>“??!!”</p><p>Before anyone knew what “un combat à l'épée” was, Trey’s pants was already gone in a flash as both him and Rook were now half-naked down the waist. In mid air, the throbbing rod of flesh with bulging veins along the base left all the colors drained from Trey’s face, as white as a slice of bread. He wanted to run, but it was impossible when Rook already had both of their cocks in his hand, stroking and pumping them eagerly. The experience was horrifying; Trey was forced to jerk off with a psycho, feeling his own cock swollen in a twinge of pain by how ruthless the two cocks were rubbing onto each other.</p><p>"Impressionnant, la forme et la taille de ta "bite"... Oh! Je me souviens encore de cette fois où tu l'as plongé dans mon précieux triton, ça m'a beaucoup brisé le cœur! Mais je te pardonne, mon ami! Vous êtes un bel homme!"</p><p>As both lips smacked together once more, Trey almost chipped his front teeth when the other man crashed into him. Rook was a sloppy kisser, drooling red tint saliva all over his fellow Vice man until Trey himself was reek of blood and salty tang of body odor. </p><p>“R-Rook! Stop!! You’re clenching too tight!! Wait--!!”</p><p>In shaky breath, the green hair man was finally at the peak of eruption. By instinct, he squeezed onto Rook’s toned bottom for support to find his friend's tensed up like a square block of concrete. It felt completely different from how plump and bouncy Jade was in his hand. Oh the "sword fight" would be so much better if the merman were here with him, and not Rook Hunt. In his final moment, the two men fell back to the bed and released their loads onto Trey's torso in close timing, painting his skin all white and sticky. They didn't waste no time to suck on each other's mouth for the third time, lapping their tongues for dominance in heat and pleasure. Unexpectedly, Trey must have forgotten that he needed to get the hell out of this basement, still he was too invested in his dear science partner for the time being. </p><hr/><p>“Trey-san?”</p><p> A voice called for him as Jade, eyes widened at his partner kissing someone else. Their lips still connected by a bead of saliva until Trey pushed his friend away in a flush.</p><p>“Hey, I told you to standby.”</p><p>Vil crossed his arms as he walked past the other for a view. Much to his amusement, Jade was rather speechless, this meant the scandalous scene must have hit him hard, hard enough to see him slowly tighten his fist in annoyance. The setup was even entertaining than Vil expected, he should thank Azul for tossing his Vice man to Pomefiore, oh what a fool that octopus was.</p><p>“Non non, this was just us gentlemen having a duel together. Do you like the result?”</p><p>Rook beamed a smile at his Leader and revealed the green hair man underneath him. Glistened in sweats, Trey's abdomen was covered in cum, while his cock, all hard and full of life, stood proud begging for more. So Rook had been telling the truth after all, that was a fine cock right in front of Vil's eyes.  </p><p>“Now Jade, it’s time to see if you are qualified enough…”</p><p>He turned to look at the puzzled merman.</p><p>“...I want a good show. You and the two of them together. Let me see how your ass right here can wring them dry~”</p><p>Whispered Vil as his hand groped on one side of Jade’s cheeks, squishing the juicy flesh to see Jade slightly gasped in his breath. When their eyes met, the look on Jade's face was shifting from miserable to...a needy one, Vil could have guessed it himself, despite the "third-wheel" situation, that whore of an eel was instead tempting to be involved. How gross, was it those sea creature's natural instinct to be 24/24 horny?   </p><p>“Stop!! Why are you doing this to us Vil?!”</p><p>“Oui Roi du Poison! I shall do my very best today to please our guests!”</p><p>Trey was quick to be shut down by the hand of Rook on his mouth. It was no use trying to turn back at this moment.</p><p>“And I'll be the audience today. Once I am satisfied...Jade, you are welcomed to stay in the Dorm as long as you want to.”</p><p>Once Vil finished his words, he dragged a chair and sat down behind the three of them. Crossing his legs to the side, he now could enjoy everything in full view, he wasn't in a hurry at all since "patience is the key to success": it was best to wait for the right time to jump in.<em> Jade darling, you were the type to plan things ahead, what will your slutty little mind think of next? </em></p><hr/><p>“...I understand.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My god, i have reached chap 11. Can't believe it myself haha</p><p>French translation:</p><p>Tres bien =Very good</p><p>Mon ami = my friend</p><p>Impressionnant, la forme et la taille de ta "bite"... Oh! Je me souviens encore de cette fois où tu l'as plongé dans mon précieux triton, ça m'a beaucoup brisé le cœur! Mais je te pardonne, mon ami! Vous êtes un bel homme = Impressive, the shape and size of your “dick”...Oh! I still remember that time when you plunged it inside my precious merman, it broke my heart a lot! But i forgive you, mon ami! you are a beautiful man!</p><p>Béaute 100 = That one line Rook always spams when he sees beautiful stuffs</p><p>un combat à l'épée = a swordfight (yes they fight with dem peepees)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A hunter's quest: Group Hunting (Final)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Much to his curiosity, moray eels were pretty easy to please, as long as someone could satisfy their neediness, these creatures were docile to keep around, at least that what he thought. Oh well, more pets to the house."  </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please take care of me today.”</p><p>Jade, swift and unapologetic, hopped onto the bed without the slightest hesitation in mind. Considering his sly reputation, it was abnormal to see the older Leech so willingly obey to anyone else beside Azul, unless there was a motive behind it. Apparently, by how quick he engaged in the scene, those thick rods of flesh must be what he aimed for from the moment he caught the two third years in the act.  </p><p>“J-ade!”</p><p>Yelped a hopeless Trey as he remained struggling under the weight of Rook.</p><p>“Let's start with your uniform. Strip them off.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Vil shifted his pose to the side with a chuckle. Once Jade began to undress himself, from head to toes, those violet eyes of his didn’t miss a moment scanning every inch of the taller man's naked body. He stared at the lovely slim waist with the thought of shredding it apart with his nails, Jade’s pale complexion was perfect for bruises, and all kinds of abusive marks Vil could ever imagine to place on him. And of course, how could he not ignore the perfect round ass sticking out when his pants dropped on the floor, as much as he despised how vulgar Jade Leech was throughout the striptease, the jiggling motion of those cheeks kind of stimulated the blonde with craves for spanking, an extremely hardcore one. He wanted to smack that sea creature to oblivion, all red and bleeding, he wanted him to cry for mercy.     </p><p>
  <em> “Stay calm Vil. Your breathing is getting raspier...It isn’t the time yet.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Rook’s POV]</p><p>Je ne peux pas y croire!! This must be a dream! My precious prey was peeling off his clothes from layer to layer, slowly until he was raw and bare like a skinned rabbit after a cold night of hunting. The moment had arrived, my throbbing brain was urging me to hurry up and snatch him away. Mon temps est venu!</p><p>“Oh mon petite monure! I finally get to embrace you! Such delicate figure! The scent of your hair! And those plump cheeks! I can’t contain myself anymore!!”</p><p>Everything upon my vision turned blank when i forced him into my arms for a passionate embrace; his skin, muscles and curves, not even a single spot i would miss, monsieur Mastermind! This soft and supple feels of a youthful eel, I had been yearning for so long to exploit this gorgeous piece of art with my own hands. Oh Jade! Why didn't i recognize your potential sooner? the fascinating texture of your flesh made my teeth ache for a bite. Non Non! I must not rush in! But this scent, this aromatic scent on yours was driving me insane! it burned my lungs with desire, the never-ending desire to hunt you down!</p><p>“Ah~”</p><p>Tres bien, it was the same angelic voice just like that time in the botanical garden, Oh mon petite murène! You would never know how tragic i was as the witness of your scandalous affair, when you were being pounded by that horn-dog bastard i called friend! Rose Chevalier, today i finally got my revenge on you!</p><p>"Rook-san~"</p><p>Oh? my sweet Jade called for my name, then hovering his arms over my shoulders as our lips touched, the sudden approach somewhat got those perky lips stained by the chaotic mess on my face, oh dear, the intensity in his eyes, i believed the rusty smell of my own blood must have triggered his predatory instinct. This was indeed a warning sign, yet i was too caught up in the sharp edge of his teeth teasing my tongue right in the middle, this spectacular feature, so similar to those bear traps i used to place among the grassy path for hunting, how deadly was it!! </p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Story’s POV]</p><p>“!!”</p><p>Being freed at last, Trey was left in shock as Jade, completely ignored his presence to continue lapping his tongue with another man, who unfortunately happened to be Rook Hunt. Torment as he should be, the cucking incident must have sent his distressed mind into a state of numbness, causing him to freeze in place. Meanwhile, the hunter didn't waste no time to run down the other man's neck, nibbling and drooling on any places he could manage to reach, it wasn't as pleasant as it sounded like since his sloppy foreplay made no different to a mad dog with rabies; Jade, on the other hand, seemed to not even bat an eye, or maybe he was trying to at least look like he did orgasm throughout the entanglement. It might be why this situation was meant to be provocative towards his human, Jade was expecting a fight between both men, a blood-thirsty battle over him as the final prize, he was waiting for Trey to assert his dominance all along. However, nothing happened as how he planned it, which gave the bob hair man further access to suck on the luscious nipples of Jade in the boiling anger of his dear partner.      </p><p>“You’re being passive, Trey. Are you gonna sit there and let them have all the fun?”</p><p>The Queen finally broke his silence as he turned to lock eyes with Trey. The Heartslabyul Vice man definitely needed to be pushed at the edge, mostly because Vil had been tempting to see more of that dick in action.</p><p>“Trey-san~ come here~”</p><p>Following what he just heard, Jade knew that the plan had changed, sweaty and slimy with drools, he crawled back to where Trey was to sit in his lap, feeling the swollen cock pressed against his ass as his human elicited a husky groan in response. Meanwhile, Rook already moved on to enjoy that delicious merman lollipop from below, it didn't take long for the soggy sensation to make Jade squirm around his partner's hips in despair. After a few warm-ups, Trey finally picked up the trace and captured the other's lips in hunger, their kiss did worth the wait as both tongues got on with twisting each other in union, though there was blood bleeding out during the process but neither of them wanted to part away, a few cuts merely did anything to wither down their sexual aggression at this point. Melting in fever, Jade almost ran out of air not until his human pulled away to chomp right on top the freshly-made marks of Rook along his neck, the violation didn't stop as he continued to re-claim his "property" with a crazy number of brutal bites.</p><p>“Down here--~”</p><p>Jade wanted more. He grabbed on Trey's hand and guided it to where his hole had been twitching to be noticed.</p><p>"Gwo awheaw mwon chwer~"</p><p>In slurred speech, no one could hear what Rook was trying to say while his swirling tongue still dragged around Jade's wet tip. Eventually, Trey already found himself fidgeting around his partner's entrance until he inserted a finger inside. The familiar stimulation rocked his hips back and forth, like how his body naturally reacted to sexual pleasure. As Trey traveled further inside, he created a long scissor stretch between the tight wall of muscles which caused Jade to flick his legs at Rook with a bit too much forces. The hit didn't seem to slow him down, it instead got him to slush on the cock with all his might, knowing that he was about to taste that "sweet merman dessert" in no time.       </p><p>“I c-can't hold back anymore--”</p><p>Clenching onto Trey for his dear life, Jade had reached his limits and abruptly spurted his seed into Rook's mouth, he slightly frowned when the unpleasant sloppy wet cave sucking him dry until the last drop. What terrible skill that hunter had, it was far from satisfaction in comparison with Trey. Much to his disappointment, the last moment of bliss didn't last when his senior withdrew all the fingers outside, leaving the insides empty and lonely to the core.</p><p>“Not bad.” </p><p>With his legs un-crossed, Vil displayed the visible bulge underneath his pants from far away. He had never been so astonishing for quite a while, and this little threesome show was the perfect seasoning to spice up his sex life, though there were already too many kinky stuffs on his dish. </p><p>"C'est délicieux. C'est la première fois que je goûte la graine d'un homme, tu es tellement addictif, mon chérie.”</p><p>Rook, again, spoke in a sugar-rush pace as no one in this room knew what the hell he had been rambling about, including Vil with his eyes closed in disturbance. </p><p>“Fufu I can’t wait for the highlight of the show…Let’s see if our dear Jade can handle a double penetration. With me and Rook.”</p><p>The blonde got up to stride towards Jade and released his rocking hard member in mid air. By the time he made himself comfortable on the bed, the merman already pulled closer and wrapped both legs around his waist. What a bold invitation, with that loosen hole rubbing against the tip of his cock, only a fool would choose to back up at this moment.</p><p>“Wait! He will get hurt!--”</p><p>Before the glasses man could protest, Jade was the one who stopped him this time. He was extremely horny, to the point that he would pound his ass onto anyone in sight. Where did his dignity go? He didn't even care, if an animal wanted to mate, they would get into it aggressively.</p><p>“Don’t worry Trey-san~ I'll do all the work for you~”</p><p>That was his final words before Vil completely entered him in one go.</p><hr/><p>[Rook’s POV]</p><p>Ils l'ont fait juste devant moi! This outrageous scene had me in serious conflicts, my dear Leader and my prey, both were equal in beauty, were making sweet love to each other…Such movement and expression, this hunter of love couldn’t decide who was the fairest of them all because my greediness was growing bigger and bigger for those luscious bodies bare out in the wild. Was it wrong if I wanted them all for myself? Well, if only a man could ever dream. The growling vocals together in harmony, it ramped up in my ears until a throbbing pain hit my miserable head with its intensity. I couldn't take it anymore!</p><p>
  <em>"Hurry up Rook. He’s loosening up."</em>
</p><p>Mon cheri just murmured something in between his gasps, I barely understand a thing not until he spreaded out monsieur Mastermind's abused entrance with his fingers. Such a perfect cavern! This rushed me to draw in from behind. Still, regardless my attempt, Jade didn't look like he would slow down his bouncy cheeks anytime sooner, while the two gentlemen were in occupied, there was only one thing i could do for attention: carving on this delicate neck with even more pain and blood. And i did. As a man of his words, I sank down the eel's meat with the most violent pressure i could possibly create, just as blood-lusting as a wild animal in thirst for a feast. Underneath the open wound spurted out a splash of thick crimson liquid down my throat, so this was the taste of fresh merman blood, what an indescribable tang on my tasting buds, like the ocean came crashing in my mouth with gallons of salt water, the hallucination of myself swimming waves after waves to be drowned into the darkness of the deep water. Plus, je voulais plus, tout ton sang.  </p><p>"You make me b-bleed~ Ah!"</p><p>My precious Jade stopped his movement, finally. I only waited for this opportunity to ram inside his cramped space, forcing a loud cry to escape as i bent to kiss him roughly in the mouth. Below those deadly sharp fences was my gory lips being stapled to the point that i might end up with a few stitches in the infirmary, unfortunately, what showed in front of my eyes was a whole completely different picture filled with insanity and pure joy of bliss. Deeper, Rook, you must dig a little deeper! You had to wreck this creature into pulp!</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Jumpy? Come here, my hole is available.”</p><p>Oui mon cheri, I see what you’re doing there! Go ahead and woo my good friend with your smooth creamy bottom! That gawking looks behind his glasses, the sound of him clearing his throat in a flush, those sights showed how frustrating he was to just sit there and watch as the show went on. I understand Rose Chevalier, if I were you, I’d rather die to be tortured like this also. Upon my gaze, the knight had lost his battle over lust as he slammed inside my Leader in a forceful thrust. Tres bien Vil! Keep him busy for me please! Let me hear your alluring voices once more!</p><p>“Fuck--! You're too tight!”</p><p>"You're welcomed~ now start fucking, Vice man."</p><p>What a vigorous man, he simply crashed into Vil like a train in full steam. Enjoy this experience while it lasted mon cher, consider yourself extremely lucky to be making passionate love with the one and only Vil Schoenheit, our pride and joy of Pomefiore! Impress him with your skills! Oh right I almost forgot about Jade, better fasten my thrust a bit before he regained his conscious. As my cock drilled in deeper, i found the place pretty clustered with me and mon cheri taking turn to pump in and out in rhythm, the chant of moans after that were musics to my ears. In my front, my Queen was doing an excellent job driving our lovely couples to madness with his mouth sucking onto Jade's puffy bosom and his hole squeezing Rose Chevalier from far behind. What a thrill! </p><p>“Feeling good? did our cocks satisfy your slutty little hole?”</p><p>"Y-yes! Please--harder!" </p><p>Vil was definitely having fun, i could tell it by the way his laughter rumbled in his throat. Was he trying to say something? I barely could hear among the mix of screaming, begging and moaning from either one of them. Nevermind, none of us would pay attention to anything at this point, all we wanted was pleasure, and even more pleasure to fill our bodies with happy hormones. What happened on this bed wasn't so human-like anymore, we had become literally no different to animals in the wild. </p><p>“Je suis si près du paradis maintenant!”</p><p>The climax had reached its peak! It was finally the time for me to ejaculate. S'il te plaît, prends mon sperme, Jade! Je les renverse en toi en ce moment! Et les autres? Étais-je le seul à avoir joui en premier? I saw Trey gritting his teeth and digging his nails on my Queen, those were the traits i witnessed on him before, my good friend couldn't hold in any longer. Oui, let us release together mon cher! Let's mark our beautiful preys!</p><p>"Vil! I-i--!!"</p><p>"Do it inside me. Don't you dare pull out."</p><p>Pushy. But how can i say, it was a side that only i, this foolish hunter of love, found it attractive on Vil. Béaute 100 indeed.</p><p>"T-Trey-san!~"</p><p>By the time monsieur mon petite monure called for his name, it was too late to stop the incoming flow of semen from filling him to the brim. As i watched him cry out his last moan in ecstasy, Vil sealed his mouth with a kiss to explode his seeds right after mine, the mix of hot sticky liquids was phenomenal, i felt accomplished to see Jade slowly grew limp in my arms, wasted and marked by us. Mon ami was the last person to drive on his high and finished it right inside my dear Vil's, oh well, as long as my Leader was pleased, then i wouldn't mind bringing more people to his chamber. </p><p>"La chaleur à l'intérieur de ma proie ... je ne veux pas me retirer."</p><hr/><p>“That was wild.”</p><p>Exhausted and completely spent, Vil tried to find a comfy spot in bed to curl in after all of his energy was drained by the orgy.</p><p>“Oui oui, This must be heaven.”</p><p>Nodded the hunter. The way he kept on sniffing Vil from behind gave him a run of chills across his spine. Not to mention the nasty smell of sweat and blood all over his body.</p><p>“Eww, you stink.”</p><p>He shoved the man away to see him rolling to the other side in acrobatic.</p><p>“Mon cheri, that’s cold~ Look at Rose Chevalier and monsieur Mastermind, i want to be showered in smooches too~”</p><p>Rook whined and pointed at the couple. On the side, Trey was seen pressing soft pecks onto Jade's bruised neck and soothing him in the back. Oh love birds, Vil would never understand the chemistry of love, especially with Rook Hunt as his partner. Unlike Jade being all tamed and clingy around his human, Vil could feel the cringe build up inside him if he ever tried doing sappy stuff like that. Nah he’s good. </p><p>“Back off bob hair. Go and bother them instead. Don't smear your mess on me.”</p><p>“Nonnnnnnnnn!!!!! ” </p><p>The cold answer hit Rook straight in the heart as the man was thumping and crawling around like he was starred in a soap opera. Very dramatic Rook, but no one was impressed.</p><p>“Are you pleased with our services, Vil-san?”</p><p>Jade chimed in and ran his hand onto Vil’s surprisingly toned chest. In a glance, the redness of his skin might take quite a lot of makeup to cover it, which slightly amused Vil with a smile twitched in the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“He’d better be.”</p><p>The green hair man, on the other hand, was still in displease. Though the sex did blow his mind, it didn’t help him to feel less guilty for joining in afterward. </p><p>“Guess I am. You manage to fulfill my request in the end...Welcome to Pomefiore fufu. It’s way more fun compared with Heartslabyul, right Trey? We should thank you for not helping Jade this time haha.”</p><p>“Oya, it still hurts me a bit~ Vil-san, will you spare your pity on me?~”</p><p>The two beautiful men teamed up for another tease as Vil then embraced the taller man into his arms, fondling and playing one of the nipples to see Jade giggle in a seductive way.  </p><p>“Jade...”</p><p>Trey sighed at the lack of warmth when his merman slid away from him. He already expected to be roasted by Jade in the next few weeks, or maybe months if he decided to mess shit up again.</p><p>“Then may I give you comfort, monsieur Mastermind?”</p><p>Of course, Rook didn’t waste no time to grab that delicious eel booty right next to Vil.</p><p>“Hey, don’t touch him so freely!”</p><p>Trey gripped on his friend’s wrist.</p><p>“Oooh, my jealous rival, do you want a hug instead? Or a kiss?~”</p><p>“W-wait!! Get off me dammit!!”</p><p>Regardless the two third years screaming and rolling around, Vil found the merman already settled on his chest for some sleep, sweeping his ticklish hair across his skin until his head laid to rest on the space between Vil's shoulder and neck. Much to his curiosity, moray eels were pretty easy to please, as long as someone could satisfy their neediness, these creatures were docile to keep around, at least that what he thought. Oh well, more pets to the house.  </p><p>
  <em> “Damn, it's like I'm being possessed by Rook... Whatever, at least i’m still the sane one."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally finished the new chap. I may need to lie down after this.</p><p>French translation:<br/>Je ne peux pas y croire! = I can't belive it!</p><p>Mon temps est venu! = My time has come!</p><p>C'est délicieux. C'est la première fois que je goûte la graine d'un merman, tu es tellement addictif, mon chérie = Delicious. This is the first time I have tasted a merman's seed, you are so addictivem, my dear.</p><p>Ils l'ont fait juste devant moi! = They did it right in front of me!</p><p>Plus, je voulais plus, tout ton sang = More, I wanted more, all of your blood</p><p>Je suis si près du paradis maintenant! = I am so close to Heaven now!</p><p>S'il te plaît, prends mon sperme, Jade! Je les renverse en toi en ce moment! Et les autres? Étais-je le seul à avoir joui en premier? = Please take my seeds, Jade! I'm spilling them into you right now! What about the others? Was I the only one who came first?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A hunter's quest: Dorm Leaders Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malleus: Is this what a meeting feels like? This is the first time I have set my foot inside this Hall.</p><p>Lilia: You should thank me for getting you here haha. Last time Silver boy just slept through the whole task.</p><p>Malleus: It’s alright. Let the child have his sleep, i feel sorry for leaving him home alone with Sebek.</p><p>Malleus: Oh? There’s a crowd over there? What are they discussing?</p><p>Lilia: Let’s go and greet them kiddo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Today was the monthly Dorm Leaders meeting in NRC. All 7 Dorm Leaders and their Vice men were expected to present at the Hall in full attendance. Only if anyone remembered to invite Malleus this time. In Pomefiore, The Queen and his new servant from Octavinelle, Jade Leech were taking time to get dressed as he got his hair and makeup done quicker than usual thanks to Jade’s multi-tasking ability]  </p><p>Vil: “How much time do we have until the meeting?”</p><p>Jade: “We still have 30 minutes, Vil-san.”</p><p>Vil: “Good. Pass me my lipstick please. Hmm, which colors should I go for today?”</p><p>Jade: “I think a more natural look would be perfect on you.”</p><p>Vil: “Hmmm...Sounds good, the rosy shade is on my desk.”</p><p>Jade: “Let me get it for you.”</p><p>[As he turned around, those perfect round cheeks were swaying right in the sight of Vil, although Jade was fully dressed from head to toes, the robe was sheer enough to expose a few clawing bruises around his waist, not to mention the hindrance of redness above his ass. They reminded Vill of last night's session when he finally got the chance to use his whip on Jade, hearing his weak moans on the floor and watching him licking the tip of his boot like a good little pet. Ah great times] </p><p>Jade: "Ah~ Vil-san, it’s still sore down there--"</p><p>[Oops, the blonde just groped him without notice]</p><p>Vil: "Of course haha. I can still see the marks through this Ceremonial Robes~ Was I being too rough on you, Jade?"</p><p>[He didn’t stop. Instead a light smack landed on them cheeks from below, making them jiggle like jello]</p><p>Jade: "Oya, Please don't tease me~ I'm a bit shy~"</p><p>Vil: "Fufu~ That's cute."</p><p>[Jade watched as his Leader applied the lipstick with a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth. It was hard to tell whether he was lying or not]</p><p>Vil: "By the way, have you seen Rook?"</p><p>Jade: "Unfortunately i haven’t. The others said he left his room a few hours ago."</p><p>Vil: "Urgh, not again. But nevermind, you will be the one who accompanies me later. Now let us head to the Hall."</p><p>Jade: "Understood, Vil-san~"</p><p>[In swift steps, the two men walked in matching rhythm toward the place]</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Where is Rook Hunt? If one may ask, he already arrived at the Hall, yet in a place nobody had ever expected: the school ceiling. Why did he do that? "Stalker business" they said. The hunter simply wanted an observation of the entire landscape below, he gazed at the group of people walking inside one by one, including those animal hybrid friends in his hunting list. From afar, there were his Dorm Leader, Roi du Poison and the lovely merman finding their spots to settle down]</p><p>Vil: "Good morning Azul."</p><p>Azul: "Greetings, Vil-san. Oh I didn't notice that you were here also, Jade."</p><p>Jade: "Hello Azul. It’s quite early to start roasting people, don’t you think so fufu~?"</p><p>[A clash between sea creatures. And they both had such sharp tongues. Interesting]</p><p>Floyd: "Wahhhh Jadeeeee~ I miss youuuu~"</p><p>Azul: "Oi what the hell are you doing?! You’re supposed to act like a Vice man today!"</p><p>Floyd: "Me hugging my brother~ You’re the only one who got beefs with Jade, not me~"</p><p>Jade: "There there. Have you been a good boy, Floyd?~"</p><p>[Sweet brotherly reunion. This made me question: do eels intertwine their tails when hugging each other? Now i really wanted to see the twins in their true forms. Imagine my hands feeling those sparkly fish scales, and their spiky fins, oh oui!] </p><p>Leona: "That's your new minion huh? Where’s the crazy bob hair?"</p><p>Vil: "YOU STEP ON MY SHOES PUSSYCAT!!"</p><p>[Roi de Leon, as grumpy as ever, just dirtied my Queen's polished heels with his sandals stepping onto the tip. That didn't look good at all]</p><p>Ruggie: "So Rook got fired shishishi~You’re cold, Vil-san."</p><p>Vil: "Not as cold as your Leader's ass when i beat the hell out of him."</p><p>[Ouch. Poor Ruggie just got roasted to smoke]</p><p>Leona: "Hey what the fuck was that?"</p><p>Vil: "Oh? Am i saying it wrong, sir Kingscholar? Do you want me to address everything in DETAIL?"</p><p>[The young Prince slowly turned pale when the previous incident recalled. Everyone was so ready for the tea, especially Azul as he got on his note to write down all the dramas]</p><hr/><p>[The Octavinelle trio seemed like they were whispering to each other. What did Vil say to me last time? About something fishy in Pomefiore? Can't even remember it but i will keep a close watch on them mysterious creatures]</p><p>Jade: "Oya, should I help Vil-san also?"</p><p>Floyd: "Yayyy~ I wanna squeeze them too~"</p><p>Azul: "Floyd! Get back here!" *<em>Remember our plan and get away from Jade!*</em></p><p>Floyd: "What plan?~ You mean the magical drink--!! Wahhhhhh!"</p><p>Jade: "<em>My sweet Floyd, please don’t make your brother’s effort go to waste~ I sacrificed my body for our plan to be successful, so you will behave for me, don’t you?~"</em></p><p>[He pinched his brother in his back. Their little chat filled me with curiosity]</p><p>Floyd: "Arghhhhh!! You guys are bullying meeeeee!!~"</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[Looks who just arrived at the Hall: Rose Chevalier and Roi du Rose. My good old rival, i was green with envy when Jade slightly waved hello at you. Why did you look so flustered? Response his greetings you bastard! Why did you walk away so fast??]  </p><p>Riddle: "They are way too noisy."</p><p>Trey: "Erm, it's a long story…You don’t need to know."</p><p>Riddle: "Hey are you hiding something from me? Come on, tell me. Or off with your head Trey."</p><p>Trey: "Oh God..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kalim: "Wow, everyone is chattery today! Let’s go say hi to them Jamil!"</p><p>Jamil: "Urgh, i don’t think we should. Just stay right here Kalim, we don’t wanna get involved in whatever business they’re having right now."</p><p>Kalim: "Aw come on!!"</p><p>Jamil: "No means no, this is for your own safety."</p><p>Kalim: "Hey everyone!"</p><p>Jamil: "W-what?! Hey don't go!!"</p><p>[I was so engaged in rage that i didn't even bother to look at the two of them. In a quick glance, something captured my attention in instant...?]</p><hr/><p>[I couldn't believe it myself: the Leader of Diasomnia, Malleus Draconia, the man who was uninvited to every event was here in a flesh. This made my heart beating out loud like a drum inside my chest! Calm down Rook! You're getting too excited! Stop thumping your fist on the floor!]</p><p>Malleus: "Is this what a meeting feels like? This is the first time I have set my foot inside this Hall."</p><p>Lilia: "You should thank me for getting you here haha. Last time Silver boy just slept through the whole task."</p><p>Malleus: "It’s alright. Let the child have his sleep, i feel sorry for leaving him home alone with Sebek."</p><p>Malleus: "Oh? There’s a crowd over there? What are they discussing?"</p><p>Lilia: "Let’s go and greet them kiddo."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[The group of people was growing bigger. It's the perfect time to use my trusty binoculars for a view! Hold on, did i just hear a cracking sound somewhere? From underneath my feet?]</p><p>Jade: "Oh my, so crowded."</p><p>Malleus: "Greetings from Diasomnia, children."</p><p>[Yet nobody greeted him back]</p><p>Kalim: "What are u guys chatting about? It looks fun!"</p><p>Jamil: "Kalim! I told you to stay still!"</p><p>Floyd: "We are going to squeeze people Otter-chan~"</p><p>Azul: "Ahem Floyd." </p><p>Leona: "Whatever. I’m not in the mood to play with you weaklings. Let’s go Ruggie."</p><p>Malleus: "Fufu weaklings you said?"</p><p>Leona: "Thought you would never show up, lizard boy. Now step aside."  </p><p>Malleus: "I like this spot. I won't move from now on."</p><p>Leona: "What the fuck is wrong with you people today??!! Are you picking a fight with me??"</p><p>Lilia: "Where’s Rook by the way?" </p><p>Vil: "I have no idea. Jade will be replacing him today--"</p><p>Rook: "Bonjour mes amies~!!"</p><p>[The ceiling crashed into a hole as a young man fell down right in the middle of the crowd, making everyone run around in panic. Rook was unharmed, only a bit messy from all the dust and cement all over his hair and uniform]</p><p>Ruggie: "Gahh!!" </p><p>Leona: "What the fuck??”</p><p>Vil: "For fuck's sake Rook!! You just destroyed it last month!! I'm not paying for this!!"</p><p>Lilia: "You almost gave this old man a heart attack, sonny."</p><p>Malleus: "Oooh, i can see the gargoyles up there." </p><p>Jamil: "Are you okay Kalim??!! Did you get hurt??!! Turn around and let me have a look!!"</p><p>Kalim: "Calm down! I'm okay!! Stop spinning me!!"</p><p>Riddle: "What just happened?? I heard a loud noise from above!"</p><p>Trey: "The second time in a row. You stood in the exact same place, no wonder the floor crumbled."</p><p>Rook: "I'm okay mes amis! No blood or injuries!!" </p><p>Floyd: "Weww that's a big hole."</p><p>Azul: "So...What do we do now?"</p><p>Ortho: "Sorry everyone, we are late-- Wow brother, look above!"</p><p>Idia: "E-ehh? W-who did this???"</p><p>Everyone: "The same person from last time."</p><p>Malleus: "And i wasn't invited to witness it."</p><p>Idia: "Oh, not even a surprise. Let's just call the Principal and cancel the meeting. So that i can go home for gacha time."</p><p>[The others nodded in agreement. Though Riddle was quite fussy for not being able to submit his report, he got swooshed away by the crowd of students heading back to their Dorms. Mon Cheri was dragging me like a bag of potato as i tumbled down the stairs in drunken steps. Wait, where is my sweet Jade? Was he off to see his Chevalier? Dammit Trey Clover!]</p><p> </p><hr/><p>[A few minutes later]</p><p>Crowley: "Where is everybo--??? NO NOT MY CEILING AGAIN??!!" </p><p> </p><hr/><p>[At Diasomnia Dorm]</p><p>Malleus: "That was a quick meeting. Less than 15 minutes, but i enjoy it."</p><p>Lilia: "Whelp, glad you like the experience. That bob hair kid kept on bombarding it so i guess there will be no meeting next month."</p><p>Malleus: "Oh. That's sad news."</p><p>Lilia: "Yea ikr (hit them teencodes papa). Hm? The tip of your horn, did you break it?"</p><p>Malleus: "Hm? I can't see it myself. I must have gotten hit by a brick in that crash--"</p><p>Sebek: "WHO DARE TO DAMAGE WAKA-SAMA'S MAJESTIC HORNS???!!"</p><p>Lilia: "Hey kids. How're u guys doing at home?"</p><p>Silver: "I just woke up."</p><p>Lilia: "Cool. By the way, lemme check on ya real quick. Hm? Hey, it wasn't chipped, something made quite a clean cut on your horn. Like a sword or something."</p><p>Sebek: "WAKA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"</p><p>Malleus: "Quiet now, i haven't felt anything strange so far so don't be frightened. I think we should leave my horn as it is."</p><p>Lilia: "Well okay then. But it's kinda weird don't you think?"</p><p>Silver: "Zzz..."</p><p>[The question is: who got that piece of horn in their hands?]</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some comedy stuffs after a bunch of horny events</p><p>[update]<br/>I made a Discord channel for fanfic discussion: https://discord.gg/TsZKrBYJ<br/>Come hang around</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A hunter's quest: Dandelions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was supposed to be a typical day in the garden for Ruggie. He was minding his own business and "bad luck" decided to come banging at his door. Who else could it be this time? Well, we all know it's that one person with the bob hair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days after days, as time passed, the moment Savanaclaw has been waiting for had arrived: Mating season - the most disturbance time of the year, finally came to an end today. All students were freed from the hectic torment of heat as they continued to live their lives much more peaceful than before. Among the cheers and celebration, Ruggie felt like he was once again reincarnated as a brand new person, he could now rest with ease without that needy Leona-san bother him 24/24 for sex. Come to think of it, letting the lion run off to Pomefiore wasn't a bad idea after all, especially there was actually someone who was capable of keeping up with his Leader’s libido, good for them, and good for Ruggie.</p><p>
  <em> “The garden looks lively today, maybe I will find a bunch of stuff growing around!” </em>
</p><p>The hyena walked across the path with both eyes gazed upon the grassy field, he was on his usual routine of searching for anything edible in the school's botanical garden. So far, Mother Nature was generous to offer him with an abundant source of food: Plants, mushrooms, herbs... as long as they weren’t poisonous, he would eat them all, or trade them for cash and tastier food, like last time when Kalim asked for that one huge beetle he caught in return for a month of free meal in Scarabia. That was an awesome loot, though he had no idea what that kid planned to do with the bug, especially the other boy, Jamil, who guaranteed to screech at the top of his lungs if he saw that creature. Oh well, that wasn’t his problem anyways.</p><p>
  <em> “Oooh, Look at this patch. It’s full of dandelions.” </em>
</p><p>Ruggie stopped by a nearby tree after discovering plenty of dandelions growing all green and healthy on the ground. These would be enough for him to make food within 2 weeks, which saved his broke ass from going back and forth the cafeteria. Whispering a gleeful tune, the small boy got down on his knees and began to pluck all the flowers one by one into his basket. Completely invested in the process, the second year seemed to not realize a shadow figure approaching him from behind.</p><p>“What are you doing, monsieur Tanpopo?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yea it's Ruggie's turn for the "Rook Hunt experience". I feel sorry for my boy already huhu</p><p>[update]<br/>I made a Discord channel for fanfic discussion: https://discord.gg/TsZKrBYJ<br/>Come hang around</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A hunter's quest: The Assault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“A hyena’s coat is much softer than one would expect. Wow i feel so much better... Non, even better... it’s filling me…”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “What are you doing, monsieur Tanpopo? Je suis curieux."</em>
</p><p>For one moment, Ruggie thought he was hallucinating. Was that Rook Hunt's voice he heard in the back? As a matter of fact, he was the one and only person who spoke bizarre language in NRC, even so, the hyena didn't have enough courage to turn around, he'd rather not lock eyes with that hell of a creep. The approaching footsteps had the wet sound of someone on grass; someone who hadn't learnt to walk quietly and instead relied on the verges to muffle their steps, and the faint noise itself already got every single hair on his body all spiked up. At this moment, he could barely tell the differences between him and a porcupine.</p><p>"I-i'm picking some plants. What's u-upp?"</p><p>The boy managed to stammer a response after the short pause. Out of all the people he could have encountered today, it just had to be "Rook fucking Hunt" from Pomefiore.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>The pounding in his ears disappeared to see Rook already stood next to the spoiled crop with quite the blank expression on his face. This sudden move caused a high pitch yelp to escape Ruggie's mouth and the boy almost got himself tumble on the ground. </p><p>"You really did. In fact you just slaughtered all of my children."</p><p>While eyeing the empty soil, the spine-chilling voice of Rook triggered a shallow gulp in Ruggie’s dry throat. Like always, none of his words made any sense, but something erratic had been displaying in his behavior today, and that along terrorized the boy at its peak with sweats after sweats dripping down his chin and staining his own shirt in puddles, the prickly feelings came right after didn't help to calm him down the slightest, the hyena just knew he shouldn't stick around any longer.  </p><p>“C-children? What do you mean? These are growing in the wild!”</p><p>As the two students confronted each other in a stare down, those emerald gleams of Rook displayed no emotional articulation towards the Savannaclaw boy as he pointed at a sign, which had his name written in capital letters across the wooden surface beyond the thick layer of bush. Before Ruggie had a chance to progress the entire commotion, the hunter, with his hands crawling across the ground, proceeded to mourn for his precious deceased plants in French, and once Rook Hunt got on talking, he would never shut up. Frightened and clueless, the smaller man remained dumbfounded in his pose as he was forced to witness an over-dramatic Rook pulling out some kind of absurd play right in front of him, not to mention those chest thumping action as if he was dying from a stroke, no wonder he was chosen to stay in Pomefiore, where else could he be anyways?</p><p>“Damn...I’m so sorry, Rook. I don’t mean to kil- i mean harvest your kids. I can redo the gardening for you!”</p><p>“Mes pauvres enfants! Puissiez-vous tous reposer en paix. Notre temps ensemble était court mais mémorable!”</p><p>Despite Ruggie's effort to chime in, Rook, pretty much as deaf as a door-nail, still carried out his blabbering in chant. </p><p>“Well...What should i do?”</p><p>He tried it again while holding his breath. Since the tension between them didn't seem to wither down, jittery and obvious to the eyes, Ruggie became more and more demented under pressure, especially his tail had been moving back and forth above the ground. </p><p>“Your tail is swaying. May I touch it?”</p><p>Wagging tail was a natural instinct, but it wouldn't guarantee one's safety if Rook was there. As things couldn't get any worse, by the time the hunter immediately shifted focus to the waving tug of fur behind Ruggie, his uninterrupted eye contact was somewhat in awe as if he was on treasure hunting. Following the tail from left to right, the man couldn't hide the horrendous grind on his face from stretching wider and wider.</p><p>“Aagh!? Don’t grab my tail so suddenly!”</p><p>Ruggie shrieked out loud when a hand captured his tail by surprise. To most animals, the tail was a touch-sensitive area and under Rook's uncontrollable strength, one light pull already did enough to strain his muscles and tendons. In fact, the hyena was on the edge to burst out in tears, the jolt of pain similar to an electric shock was running hell along his spinal cord up to the nervous system.</p><p>“What a nice coat. Such fluffy texture. The black end of your tail is only fur huh?”</p><p>The man didn't plan to let his friend go any time sooner, the soft fuzzy fur brushed across his face was addictive to the touch and he couldn't stop rubbing onto it.  </p><p>“It hurts! Stop!!”</p><p>Regardless the fact that Ruggie was screaming and pushing with all his might, the boy was too feeble to even get Rook to shift his feet.</p><p>“A hyena’s coat is much softer than one would expect. Wow i feel so much better... Non, even better... it’s filling me…”</p><p>“...with lust.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Run Ruggie run!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>